Bokura no Gash Bell! One-shots Collection 2 -Lo que el Tiempo Oculta-
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Bokura no Gash Bell! One-shots Collection 2: "Lo que el Tiempo Oculta" es una serie de one-shots basados en el fic original, a diferencia de la primer colección, esta únicamente contendrá historias sobre los secretos de los personajes del fanfic para que los conozcan un poco más, así que espero que les guste :3
1. 4 PM

**Bokura no Gash Bell! One-shots Collection 2: "Lo Que el Tiempo Oculta"**

 **One-shot 1: "4 pm"**

 **Protagonista: Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Cosas de la vida, reflexión, pseudo-humor.**

 **Descripción: Zeon viene 4 veces a la semana de visita al Mundo Humano sin falta, pero a las 4pm desaparece repentinamente y nadie sabe a dónde… ¿Qué hace el temible Emperador del Rayo durante su desaparición?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Humano**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"4 PM"_

Era una tarde pacífica en Mochinoki, el Sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y el silencio que había por el lugar hacía agradable el momento. En el departamento Fon-Kanzaki, a tres cuadras de distancia del hogar Takamine, se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente cuatro personas: Dufaux estaba sentado a la cabeza, Zeon estaba sentado frente a él, Martel estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de su hermano mayor y finalmente Kurumi estaba sentada entre su guardiana y el peligris.

Por primera vez todo estaba tranquilo, Zeon no había electrocutado a nadie durante todo el día, es más…habían pasado ya dos meses desde que repentinamente dejó de electrocutar a las personas. Todos estaban confundidos ante eso, después de todo era el pasatiempo favorito del gemelo de Gash, ¿por qué razón dejó de hacerlo? Ni Kurumi lo sabía siquiera, y vaya que conocía al peliplateado mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía.

En ese momento el reloj sonó marcando las 4 de la tarde, Zeon inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa y miró su plato a medio comer.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Dufaux mirándolo.

-Tengo algo que hacer. – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida mientras lo miraba.

-Es algo mío, no te importa. – Respondió mientras se colocaba sus zapatos blancos.

-Pero-… - Quiso replicar la pelinegra, pero el chico ya se había teletransportado lejos de ahí. – Mo~...siempre hace lo mismo, ese idiota. – Murmuró haciendo un puchero.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que Zeon comenzó a hacer lo mismo…cuando el reloj marcaba las 4pm dejaba a medias lo que estuviera haciendo e inmediatamente se teletransportaba a quien sabe dónde y regresaba siempre hasta las 7pm, Kurumi una vez quiso seguirlo, pero el Mamodo ocultó su presencia a la perfección.

Dufaux intentó espiarlo con su Comunicador de la Respuesta, pero siempre terminaba olvidándolo a los pocos segundos, sabía que Zeon había interferido en eso, por lo que supuso que quizás era mejor no saber nada sobre eso. Gash intentó convencerlo de decirle qué hacía exactamente, pero solo recibía buenos Zakerugazos por parte de su hermano mayor.

El peligris apareció en una colonia de Mochinoki donde todas las casas eran muy refinadas y elegantes, incluso la calle tenía un aire diferente a donde vivían sus guardianes del libro. El chico se acercó a una casa de color celeste de doble piso, con un barandal blanco y un jardín delantero precioso, la placa metálica tenía grabado el apellido "Kurosawa", Zeon respiró hondo y tocó al timbre de la casa una vez.

A los pocos minutos el portón principal se abrió, el peliplateado caminó en silencio por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, la cual fue abierta por un mayordomo de 60 años de edad que vestía un esmoquin negro muy elegante.

-Bienvenido, Zeon-san. – Saludó el anciano con amabilidad. - ¿Disfrutó su fin de semana? –

-Podría decirse que estuvo bien. – Respondió tranquilamente mientras entraba en la casa con toda confianza. - ¿Dónde están? –

-En la habitación de Shiharu-sama. – Dijo mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta.

-Entiendo, gracias. – Agradeció para continuar su camino.

Zeon caminaba por el pasillo principal hasta llegar a unas escaleras, subió y giró a la derecha, continuó por el corredor durante unos momentos y finalmente terminó frente a la una puerta de madera color rosa pastel adornada con dibujos de flores y animalitos que tenía un letrero de colores que decía "SHIHARU ROOM".

El chico soltó un suspiro antes de tocar a la puerta dos veces, dentro se escuchaban las voces de dos pequeños niños, el peligris soltó otro suspiro resignado y abrió la puerta.

-¡Zeon-niisan! – Exclamó una niña rubia clara de cabello corto ondulado, de ojos magenta y piel blanca de cuatro años de edad que usaba un vestido elegante lila con blanco y zapatillas negras mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-¡Llegaste, Zeon-nii! – Exclamó un niño parecido a la rubia, él tenía el cabello castaño claro un poco largo y ondulado, de ojos magenta y piel blanca, tenía cuatro años y estaba usando un pantalón azul oscuro con una playera de manga corta azul claro y unos tenis blancos.

-Shiharu te he dicho que no me abraces. – Dijo mientras la alejaba de él.

-¿Ves Shiharu-chan? Asfixias a Zeon-nii. – Replicó le rubio cruzando los brazos.

-Makoto deja de molestar a Shiharu. – Dijo Zeon cruzando los brazos. – Y no me copies. –

-Sí…lo siento, Zeon-nii. – Murmuró desviando la mirada avergonzado y descruzando los brazos.

-Zeon-niisan, Zeon-niisan. – Dijo Shiharu mientras jalaba sutilmente el manto del peligris. - ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy? –

-Veamos… - Murmuró el peliplateado mientras sacaba una libreta negra de su manto y la ojeaba. – Shiharu tiene sus lecciones de piano programadas para hoy. –

-¡Sí! ¡Hoy me toca con Zeon-niisan! – Exclamó victoriosa la rubia.

-Pero… - Murmuró celoso Makoto.

-Y después tengo que ayudar a Makoto a estudiar para su prueba de voleibol. – Finalizó Zeon cerrando la libreta para guardarla.

-¡Hurra! – Exclamó contento Makoto. - ¡Zeon-nii también estará conmigo! –

-No te emociones Makoto, irá primero conmigo. – Replicó Shiharu.

-No, irá primero conmigo. – Afirmó Makoto.

-Conmigo. –Reafirmó Shiharu.

-Conmigo. – Agregó Makoto.

-Que no, conmigo. – Dijo la rubia.

-Que ira conmigo. – Dijo el rubio.

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! – Exclamó Zeon irritado, asustando a ambos niños, el peligris suspiró al ver las expresiones de los gemelos y luego cruzó los brazos. – Iré primero con Shiharu y después con Makoto. –

-¡Sí! ¡Yo gané! – Exclamó Shiharu victoriosa.

-¡PERO! – Interrumpió Zeon. – Si alguno de los dos no se comporta me iré. – Finalizó mirándolos fijamente. - ¿Quedó claro? –

-¿Qué? Pero-… - Murmuró Makoto.

-¿Quedó claro? – Repitió Zeon.

-S-Sí… - Murmuraron ambos a coro.

-Bien, andando Shiharu. – Dijo tomándola de la mano.

Zeon estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación junto a Shiharu, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Makoto, se mordió el labio inferior irritado y luego lo miró.

-Puedes venir, Makoto. – Dijo Zeon mirándolo. – Pero solo si prometes estar quieto. –

Makoto sonrió emocionado y asintió. - ¡SI! ¡Lo prometo, Zeon-nii! – Exclamó con felicidad mientras corría a tomarle la mano.

-Andando entonces. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo izquierdo hasta llegar a la habitación de música, donde había varios instrumentos musicales, entre ellos un piano negro antiguo muy bien cuidado en la esquina derecha justo al lado del ventanal.

-Bien, mira con atención Shiharu. – Dijo Zeon sentándose en la banca del piano, la rubia se sentó a su lado y miró fijamente los dedos del peligris, los cuales comenzaron a moverse entre las teclas, creando una melodía tranquila pero hermosa, pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que el chico se detuviera y mirara a Shiharu. - ¿Pudiste memorizar algo? –

Shiharu asintió. – Eso creo. –

-Bien, inténtalo entonces. – Dijo cediéndole su lugar a la rubia.

-Lo intentaré. – Dijo con firmeza Shiharu mientras comenzaba a tocar, la pieza sonó idéntica a la de Zeon durante los primeros momentos, pero al llegar al final se descoordinó y perdió la tonada. – Me salió mal… - Murmuró decaída.

-Sí, tienes razón, fue horrible. – Afirmó Zeon sin nada de delicadeza, deprimiendo más a Shiharu. – Tienes que aprender a usar las dos manos de esta manera. – Dijo mientras volvía a repetir la melodía en el piano. - ¿Lo ves? Ahora inténtalo otra vez. –

-Sí, lo haré. – Asintió mientras realizaba otro intento.

-Vas bien, ahora cuando llegues a esta parte utiliza tus dos manos como te enseñé. – Explicó mirándola fijamente.

Shiharu asintió sin despegar su vista de las teclas del enorme piano, cundo llegó a la parte que se le complicaba pudo lograrla a pesar de descoordinarse por un momento.

-¿Lo ves? Ya te ha salido. – Dijo Zeon mirándola.

Shiharu sonrió feliz. - ¡Sí, gracias Zeon-niisan! –

-Bien, es el turno de Makoto. – Agregó Zeon mientras se ponía de pie. – Andando. –

-¡Sí! – Asintió Makoto mientras corría detrás de él.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Zeon se había convertido en el niñero de Shiharu y Makoto Kurosawa, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Todo había comenzado un día común en el parque de Mochinoki, donde él se encontraba cuidando de Gash y Kurumi mientras jugaban con Tio, Kanchome y Umagon, Kurosawa Mei, la madre de los gemelos Shiharu y Makoto, lo había visto actuar como todo un hermano sobreprotector cuando el rey Mamodo tropezó y se raspó el brazo, también vio cómo se preocupó después de que la pelinegra cayera desde la resbaladilla por culpa de Kanchome (quien no se salvó de un buen zakerugazo).

Mei había quedado tan fascinada por él que lo contrató para que fuera niñero de sus gemelos, al principio el peligris se reusó rotundamente, pero fue fácilmente convencido cuando Kurosawa le prometió que le pagaría 5000 yenes por día y que podría pedirle de comer lo que quisiera al cocinero personal de la familia. Desde aquél día el Mamodo no faltaba nunca al trabajo, ¿para qué quería el dinero? Nadie lo sabía.

Pasaron las horas y el reloj dio finalmente las 6:30 de la tarde, Zeon se encontraba en el patio trasero vigilando a Shiharu y a Makoto, quienes estaban jugando a perseguirse uno al otro. El peligris no pudo evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa al recordar a Gash y a Kurumi mientras miraba a los gemelos, pero como solía pasar siempre con los dos mamodos especiales para el Príncipe, Shiharu cayó al suelo por culpa de una piedra y su rodilla se raspó, la niña inmediatamente comenzó a llorar y Zeon supo que era su hora de intervenir.

-Maldita sea, ¿eres una tonta o qué? ¿Por qué no ves por dónde caminas? – Dijo en regaño mientras la miraba irritado, Shiharu lo miró por unos segundos y después rompió en llanto profundo. - ¿Qué? ¡No, no llores! ¡Maldición, deja de llorar! – Exclamó comenzando a frustrarse, Shiharu no paró de llorar y el peligris simplemente explotó. - ¡Te dije que te callaras! _¡Zakeruga! –_ Dijo a punto de disparar contra la rubia, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que NO estaba junto a Kurumi y Gash, sino con los gemelos que debía de cuidar, se asustó un poco ante la idea de electrocutar a la pequeña con su rayo que lo desvió hacia el cielo.

Los gemelos se quedaron mirando fijamente el rayo que salió disparado de la mano de Zeon y explotó en el cielo como una especie de fuegos artificiales, Shiharu dejó de llorar y ambos miraron fijamente al Mamodo.

-¡Woo! ¡Zeon-nii eso fue increíble! – Exclamó Makoto sorprendido. - ¡Hazlo de nuevo! –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido ante la petición.

-¡Sí, sí, hazlo otra vez! – Apoyó Shiharu emocionada. - ¡Más fuegos artificiales, más, más! –

-¿Qué qué? – Repitió más confundido.

-¡Por favor Zeon-nii, hazlo otra vez! – Pidió Makoto.

-Sí, por favor, ¿puedes?, ¿puedes?, ¿puedes? – Insistió Shiharu.

Zeon suspiró fastidiado. – Maldita sea… _Zakeruga. –_ Dijo levantando la mano y lanzando otro rayo al cielo.

-¡Woo! – Exclamaron ambos gemelos sorprendidos. - ¡Otra vez, otra vez! – Dijeron a coro emocionados.

 _-Zakeruga. –_ Dijo lanzando otro rayo al cielo. – _Zakeruga. –_ Repitió creando un cuarto Zakeruga.

Pasaron 20 minutos para que Zeon terminara estresado de las súplicas de los gemelos, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 6:57 pm.

-Shiharu, Makoto, tengo que irme. – Dijo con cierto alivio en su voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? – Dijo Shiharu algo decaída.

-¿Vendrás mañana a jugar, Zeon-niisan? – Preguntó Makoto esperanzado.

-No podre venir mañana, tengo que asistir a una tonta reunión, padre ya no quiso cubrirme, A-Su tampoco y el estúpido de Gash no quiso darme un permiso para faltar. – Murmuró molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos, sintió su estómago revuelto cuando los niños pusieron una mirada deprimida, suspiró resignado y desvió la mirada. – Trataré de venir después de la reunión, ¿de acuerdo? –

Los niños sonrieron con emoción. - ¡Sí! – Exclamaron a coro.

-Bien, entonces adiós. – Dijo despidiéndolos con la mano y caminando hacia la salida.

Al principio Zeon odiaba cuidar de dos niños, pero poco después comenzó a acostumbrarse después de ver la gran similitud que tenían con Gash y Kurumi, incluso dejó de molestarle el tener que ser niñero de dos pequeños. Al cuidar de ellos aprendió muchas cosas que hasta ahora desconocía...sabía cómo tratar a Gash, como poder pasar tiempo con Kurumi, como evitar el electrocutar gente, como soportar hasta al "insoportable" de Kiyomaro, como desviar a Dufaux de él…si, había aprendido como ser una mejor persona.

Zeon llegó a casa de Dufaux, saludó a todos como ahora acostumbraba y caminó a su habitación para encerrarse, al hacerlo sacó una caja que había debajo de su cama y la abrió con un hechizo.

-He ahorrado lo suficiente… - Murmuró mirando el dinero en la caja mientras vacía su paga del día. – Creo que ya lo completo. – Dijo con un suspiro.

¿Para qué quería el dinero? Simple: en unos días sería el cumpleaños de Kurumi, y quería regalarle un collar de oro blanco con un colguije de Sol y Luna juntos que tenía grabado "Z & K", no era que no tuviera el dinero suficiente, sino que ella le había pedido algo que él ganara con su esfuerzo y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Había pasado 3 meses soportando, cuidando y entreteniendo niños, al principio era algo que le disgustaba porque no iba con él, pero simplemente terminó aceptándolo y hasta disfrutándolo. Había aprendido valiosas lecciones durante ese tiempo y era algo que siempre agradecería de la familia Kurosawa…reconoció que al final _ser niñero no es tan malo como pensaba._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Se preguntarán "¿por qué otra colección de one-shots?" la razón es simple: ayer estaba leyendo una colección de one-shots sobre secretos de los mamodos, me gustaron tanto que me dio por hacer algo similar con los secretos de los personajes de Bokura no Gash Bell! :v así que este fue el primero de nada más y nada menos que ¡Zeon Bell! Sí, tenía que empezar con él XDDDDD ¿por qué? Por pedido de Hasumin-Chan :v**

 **Espero que te haya gustado Yu-chan *w* cualquier duda pregunta XD tomo consejos, así que si alguien quiere saber el secreto de algún personaje de Bokura no Gash Bell! es libre de decirlo en los reviews y con gusto se lo cumpliré :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Bokura no Gash Bell! One-shots Collection 2: "Lo Que el Tiempo Oculta"**

 **One-shot 2: "Feliz Cumpleaños"**

 **Protagonistas: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Amistad, pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Ella planeó todo para darle un regalo especial, él solo la ignoró. Cuando el problema se formó fueron obligados a arreglarlo, ¿podrán cooperar para resolverlo?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"_

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Zeon-sama! – Exclamó una Kurumi de tres años saltando alegremente sobre la enorme cama del Príncipe peliplateado que dormía plácidamente. - ¡Despierta, despierta! –

-Uh… ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Preguntó somnoliento con un tono de fastidio. – Déjame dormir, Kurumi… - Murmuró acomodándose para dormir nuevamente, aunque su voz reflejaba que estaba más dormido que despierto en realidad.

-Mo~…tienes que despertar Zeon-sama, vamos, vamos. – Repitió mientras comenzaba a zarandearlo con sutileza para despertarlo totalmente, o al menos que despertara lo suficiente para que dejara de parecer un zombi. - ¡Venga, despierta! –

-Eres demasiado ruidosa… - Se quejó dándole la espalda después de empujarla con el brazo. – Sólo déjame dormir. –

Kurumi hizo un puchero y se bajó de la cama, inmediatamente jaló la sábana con fuerza para quitársela al mamodo, quien abrió los ojos frustrado al sentir la repentina acción.

-¡¿Qué quieres, Kurumi?! ¡Sólo quiero dormir! – Exclamó mirándola irritado.

-¡Y yo quiero que te levantes! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! – Respondió mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Son las 2 de la madrugada, Kurumi! ¡LAS DOS DE LA MADRUGADA! – Exclamó sintiendo que ya mismo le daba un paro cardiaco del estrés. - ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ESTA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LOCO COMO PARA DESPERTAR A ALGUIEN A LAS DOS DE LA MADRUGADA POR UN ESTUPIDO CUMPLEAÑOS?! -

-… - Kurumi lo miró de reojo. – Yo. – Respondió.

-¡FUERA! – Exclamó apuntando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? Pero-… - Intentó replicar.

-¡DIJE FUERA! – Repitió apuntando nuevamente hacia la entrada.

-Mo~, es el colmo. – Murmuró irritada haciendo un puchero y dándose la vuelta para irse. - ¡Es la última vez que me desvelo por hacerle una fiesta a un príncipe amargado! – Exclamó furiosa antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-Tsk, es la última vez que recojo del suelo a una moribunda media muerta. – Murmuró Zeon irritado recogiendo la sábana y regresando a la cama dispuesto a dormir nuevamente.

 _"¡Es la última vez que me desvelo por hacerle una fiesta a un príncipe amargado!",_ las palabras de Kurumi resonaron en su cabeza haciendo que un sentimiento de culpa se apoderara inmediatamente de él.

-Tsk, maldita sea… - Murmuró apretando sus puños y sus ojos. – Solo duérmete, solo duérmete, solo duérmete… - Se repetía una y otra vez mientras se daba vueltas por toda la cama.

Conforme los "tic tac" del reloj sonaban el estrés de Zeon aumentaba, hasta que a los pocos minutos no pudo soportar más y terminó arrojando la sábana al suelo mientras se levantaba de golpe y caminaba al armario para buscar un cambio de ropa.

-Maldita sea, odio a las estúpidas niñas con sus ridiculeces de "fiestitas" y sobre todo sus mugrosas caritas de perro hambreado que hacen cuando quieren que alguien cumpla sus malditos caprichos. – Murmuraba maldiciendo todo mientras sacaba un short gris, una playera desmangada blanca y un manto blanco con su respectivo broche ahora de color gris oscuro con una piedra blanca en el centro. – Realmente las odio…y sobre todas a Kurumi con sus boberías, debí haberla dejada tirada en el suelo, ¿quién me manda a andar de metiche recogiendo las sobras de otros del suelo? Tsk, maldita sea. –

Aunque fue lleno de estrés y un aura negativa a su alrededor, el peligris se cambió de ropa y salió de la habitación buscando a la pelinegra, sintió su presencia en los pisos bajos por lo que simplemente se teletransportó al sitio exacto.

-¡Oe, Kurumi! – Exclamó al llegar a la entrada del salón de fiestas que estaba totalmente a oscuras. - ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Sal ya antes de que me arrepienta! –

-Mo~, ¿Qué tú no puedes ser amable con nadie? – Preguntó Kurumi sentada en una esquina abrazada a sus rodillas mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Qué demonios haces ahí? – Dijo ignorando su pregunta mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Sufro en silencio. – Respondió desviando la mirada.

-No me haces sentir mal en lo más mínimo, si es lo que intentas. – Interrumpió mirándola fijamente.

-Tch, solo déjame sola como siempre lo haces. – Replicó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No Kurumi, tampoco siento lástima por ti. – Repitió cruzando los brazos.

-Idiota. – Dijo Kurumi mirándolo de reojo molesta.

-Tsk, ya levántate de ahí que lo que das es vergüenza. – Dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándola para levantarla.

-Mo~, solo déjame tranquila. – Murmuró mirándolo molesta. – De igual manera eso querías ¿no? Bien, no te molestaré de nuevo. – Dijo dándole la espalda mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Eres tan irritante a veces, Kurumi… - Murmuró fastidiado aguantando las ganas de lanzarle un Zakeruga. - ¿Quieres seguir con ese comportamiento infantil o vas a actual maduramente? – Preguntó mirándola (a su espalda, mejor dicho) pero la pelinegra simplemente lo ignoró, haciendo que el estrés del chico aumentara. - ¡Bah, bien! Si quieres seguir con tus ridiculeces allá tú, es la última vez que vengo a rogarte. – Dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡Pero ni siquiera me has rogado! – Reprochó molesta girándose para verlo.

-¡Viene hasta aquí por ti, ¿acaso eso no es rogarte?! – Replicó Zeon girándose a verla.

-¡No! – Respondió Kurumi cruzando los brazos. – Y ni perdón me has pedido siquiera. –

Zeon la miró fijamente fulminándola con la mirada y sus puños apretados. – Ganas no me faltan de lanzarte un Zakeruga, Kurumi…créeme, ganas no me faltan… - Amenazó tratando de controlar su irritación.

-Mo~, ¿en lugar de pedir disculpas me amenazas? Es el colmo contigo. – Murmuró mirándolo molesta. – Siempre es lo mismo contigo, nunca me escuchas y solo me tratas mal, quise hacer de todo para agradarte pero veo que no funciona. –

-¿A qué te refieres? No has hecho nada. – Dijo confundido por sus afirmaciones.

-¡He hecho de todo por ti! Aprendí muchas cosas para atenderte como se debe pero simplemente tú no me prestas atención. – Replicó mirándolo aún molesta. – Nunca me agradeces, nada te gusta, solo te la pasas molestándome… ¡Nada funciona contigo! ¡Nada! ¡Quise ser amable pero es inútil! ¡INUTIL! –

-Tsk, hablas como si fuera lo peor del mundo. – Murmuró mirándola de reojo.

-¿Respondo a eso con palabras o con un Feisu? – Preguntó aguantando sus ganas de golpearlo.

-Igualada, infantil y tonta…tsk, ¿qué clase de hija tenías Dark? – Preguntó Zeon al aire como si alguien más los estuviera escuchando.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Mo~, es el colmo! – Exclamó Kurumi irritada. - ¡¿Qué clase de Príncipe eres?! ¡¿El príncipe de la crueldad?! –

-Bueno, ya que lo preguntas… - Respondió tranquilamente.

-¡ZEON! – Exclamó irritada.

-¡¿Qué?! – Respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos con rivalidad.

-¡¿Pueden guardar silencio?! – Exclamó la madre de Zeon abriendo la puerta de golpe, asustando a ambos mamodos. - ¡Son las dos y media de la madrugada y ustedes están gritando como locos! ¡¿Podrían guardar silencio e irse a sus cuartos a dormir?! ¡Arreglen sus problemas en silencio, parecen pareja de recién casados! –

-¡Lia-sama!/¡Madre! – Gritaron ambos al unisón en negación a esa afirmación. - ¡Jamás me casaría con él/ella! – Exclamaron apuntándose uno al otro.

-Siendo tan idénticos está más que claro que jamás se llevarán bien, ambos tienen un humor horrible. – Dijo Lia mirándolos con autoridad. – Bien, si continuarán peleando ambos se van directitos a la habitación de Zeon y arreglan sus problemas, si alguno quiere reclamar algo es libre de escribir una nota y esperar a que el rey la apruebe. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Padre está de viaje! – Exclamó Zeon frustrado.

-Precisamente por eso, ahora al cuarto. – Ordenó Lia.

* * *

-Mo~…realmente odio todo esto. – Murmuró Kurumi molesta entrando de mala gana a la habitación de Zeon.

-Tsk, esto es abusar de tu poder… - Renegó Zeon entrando a la habitación mientras miraba de reojo a su madre con molestia. – Cuando padre regrese me quejaré con él de ti. –

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. – Dijo Lia restándole importancia, luego lo miró fijamente con los brazos cruzados. – De cualquier manera no saldrán de aquí hasta que arreglen sus diferencias. –

-Tsk, ¿y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? – Preguntó molesto deteniéndose para verla fijamente. – Si tanto lo quieres entonces hazlo tú. –

-Escúchame muy bien, Zeon. – Dijo Lia mirándolo. – Fuiste tú quien le salvó la vida, fuiste tú quien la trajo a vivir con nosotros, fuiste tú quien dijo que se haría cargo de ella y fuiste tú quien aceptó todas las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba. –

-Sí, pero… - Murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Me da igual lo que tengas que decir, quisiste cuidar de Kurumi por cuenta propia, nadie te ha obligado a hacerlo. – Dijo Lia interrumpiéndolo. – Así que ahora cumplirás tu responsabilidad quieras o no. –

-Tsk, maldita sea. – Murmuró dándole la espalda a su madre.

-Bien, me retiro ahora, espero que arregles todo este lío en lugar de empeorarlo. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola con un hechizo antes de regresar a sus aposentos para dormir nuevamente.

-Tsk, odio a las madres metiches que no dejan vivir en paz a sus hijos… - Murmuró mirando la puerta de reojo con irritación.

Zeon suspiró resignado, sabía que su madre lo había encerrado ahí junto a ella y la única forma de salir sería "arreglando" ese tonto problema. Se giró para buscar a la pelinegra con la mirada, encontrándola sentada en una esquina de la habitación abrazada de sus rodillas mientras escondía su rostro entre las mismas, bufó estresado y caminó hacia Kurumi.

-Maldición, ¿cuál es tu maldito afán de estar lloriqueando en las esquinas? – Le preguntó con voz irritada mientras se acercaba.

-¿Y cuál es tu afán de venir a molestarme cuando te quiero lejos de mí? – Respondió molesta sin preocuparse por mirarlo.

-¿Qué dijiste? Mira mocosa, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí pero me obligan. – Dijo mirándola fijamente cruzado de brazos. – Y la única forma de que nos dejen salir es que esta estupidez se arregle, así que terminemos con esto, solo discúlpate y te perdonaré. –

-¿Disculpa? Es qué tú tienes problemas mentales, ¿verdad? – Dijo irritada mirándolo de reojo. – Si así de odioso eres tú, no quiero imaginar qué clase de mamodo es Gash… - Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Aunque no es como si él pudiera ser peor que tú, de todos modos… -

-¡CALLATE! – Exclamó Zeon furioso enterrando sus uñas en los hombros de Kurumi y levantándola con fuerza para rebotarla contra la pared fuertemente. - ¡No vuelvas a repetir ese maldito nombre! ¡NUNCA! – Gritó mientras la tomaba del cuello de su vestido para levantarla en el aire por unos segundos y después aventarla con fuerza hacia el suelo.

Zeon comenzó a jadear de la furia que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, por su lado Kurumi comenzó a toser ya que el peligris la había ahorcado por unos momentos, cuando se calmó se sentó en el suelo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Tomé lecciones para aprender a hacer algo que te gustara…me desvelé preparando todo para desearte un feliz cumpleaños… - Dijo entre sollozos mientras apretaba los puños. – Me esforcé tratando de hacerte feliz aunque fuera un poco…pero veo que es inútil. –

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. – Dijo desviando la mirada mientras jadeaba un poco aún.

-Tienes razón, nadie me lo pidió… - Respondió levantándose y sacudiendo su vestido. – Lo hice por voluntad propia…porque quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí… - Murmuró mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Zeon se sorprendió ante esta confesión, inconscientemente se giró a verla tratando de procesar sus palabras, miró como ella limpiaba sus lágrimas en vano ya que seguían saliendo de sus ojos, miró las marcas rojas que había dejado por su cuello cuando la tomó del vestido y los pequeños raspones que tenía en sus brazos, rodillas y mejilla al haber caído al suelo.

-Zeon…por favor, respóndeme. – Dijo llamando la atención del mamodo, se giró para verlo con sus ojos llorosos mientras la voz le temblaba un poco. - ¿Por qué me salvaste…cuando planeabas tratarme de esta manera cruel? – Preguntó sorprendiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba. – Si desde un principio pensabas ser así conmigo…entonces hubiera preferido que no me hubieras ayudado y simplemente me hubiera muerto… -

Esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Zeon como una daga que lo perforaba sin piedad, ¿realmente ella creía que era un ser cruel? ¿Aun cuando él había hecho tanto por ella?... ¿Acaso…realmente había hecho algo por ella? Ahora mismo se lo cuestionaba.

-Kurumi… ¿Estás triste? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

La pelinegra apretó sus puños y extendió sus manos. - _¡FEISU! ¡FEISU! ¡FEISU! ¡FEISU! ¡FEISU! –_ Exclamó repetidas veces atacándolo sin darle tiempo de defenderse. - ¡Eres un idiota Zeon, un completo idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar tremenda estupidez en un momento como este?! ¡Eres lo peor! ¡LO PEOR! – Gritó llorando mientras la rabia la recorría por completo.

-Maldita sea, duele… - Murmuró Zeon sintiendo fuertes ardores en las quemaduras que la chica le impartió con sus hechizos. – Bien, suficiente. – Dijo teletransportándose frente a ella para tomarla de las muñecas y empujarla al suelo para retenerla totalmente.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Zeon! ¡Te digo que me sueltes! – Exclamó forcejeando para liberarse, pero era en vano.

-¡KURUMI! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la chica detuviera sus forcejeos y lo viera fijamente con una mirada de confusión y sorpresa a la vez. - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer tanto lío por cosas tan simples? Maldición, eres tan irritante y molesta. –

-¿Entonces por qué simplemente no me dejas ir? No lo entiendo… - Dijo entre sollozos tratando de retener sus lágrimas.

-Porque simplemente no puedo…eres alguien que jamás podría dejar que se fuera… - Murmuró odiándose a sí mismo por hablar de esa manera, estaba ablandando su corazón y eso jamás se lo perdonaría ni su padre ni él mismo.

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró Kurumi sorprendida de sus palabras. - ¿De-De qué estás hablando, Zeon…? –

-Maldita sea…borraré esto de tu memoria una vez termine… - Murmuró entre dientes para sí mismo mientras se sonrojaba inconscientemente, se mordió el labio inferior y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. – Eres alguien especial para mí…por eso yo…jamás dejaría…que-que te fueras… Ku-Kurumi…y-yo…yo te-... –

-¿Qu-Qu-Qu…? – Tartamudeó sonrojada mirándolo fijamente. – Y-Yo también…Zeon… - Respondió desviando ligeramente su mirada.

-¿E-Enserio…? – Preguntó sorprendido por su respuesta, jamás esperó escuchar eso de ella…sonrió ligeramente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. – E-Entonces… -

-Porque… - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa. – Eres como mi hermano mayor, Zeon… -

 _"Eres como mi hermano mayor", "mi hermano mayor", "mi hermano", "mi hermano", **"mi hermano mayor"** …_esas palabras detuvieron no solo el movimiento del rostro de Zeon, sino también su respiración e incluso el latido de su corazón, algo dentro de él había sido perforado cruelmente, algo dentro de su pecho dolía mucho. El peligris liberó a Kurumi mientras se sentaba a su lado hundiendo su vista en el suelo, perdiéndose en el infinito, la pelinegra miró esto y se confundió aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Sucede algo, Zeon? – Le preguntó acercándose un poco a él preocupada. - ¿Por qué estás decaído? –

-¿Eh? N-No…no es nada. – Respondió sin levantar la mirada, sentía que algo en su pecho dolía con fuerza pero no quería culparla, al contrario, se culpaba a sí mismo ¿por qué? Simple: porque desobedeció la regla más importante de su vida "olvida tu corazón y fórjalo hasta que sea digno de poder", había abierto su corazón y eso le estaba causando ese dolor, por eso no podía culpar a Kurumi. Jamás lo haría en realidad.

La pelinegra se sintió repentinamente culpable por la expresión reflejada en el rostro de Zeon, sabía que algo de lo que había dicho era lo causante de eso, pero no sabía con exactitud qué era ni cómo arreglarlo, desvió la mirada angustiada y suspiró, después se acercó más al peligris para abrazarlo con gentileza mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

El príncipe se sorprendió de las repentinas acciones de Kurumi, haciendo que su corazón se agitara considerablemente, algo en su estómago se removió de forma agradable y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con intensidad. Pasaron algunos segundos para que la chica se separara y él girara su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de la pelinegra que lo miraban fijamente con un brillo único.

-¿Ku-Kurumi…? – Murmuró mirándola sin saber qué decir exactamente. - ¿Por qué? –

-Feliz cumpleaños, Zeon. – Dijo con una voz suave mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida.

Eso fue todo…su corazón se aceleró al triple, su sonrojo se intensificó e incluso comenzó a temblar ligeramente ante esa sonrisa cálida, siempre era lo mismo. Odiaba eso, odiaba que su corazón fuera terriblemente débil ante la sonrisa, la mirada, el toque o incluso ante la simple presencia de Kurumi cerca de él, odiaba todo eso, pero lo que más odiaba era que realmente no podía odiarla, porque en el fondo sabía que tenía un afecto especial por ella.

Impulsivamente la abrazó del cuello aferrándose a ella, aspiró el aroma que emanaba de su cabello: olor a rosas. Su esencia favorita, el olor de Kurumi. Acarició sutilmente la espalda de la pelinegra haciendo que la curvara ligeramente, no soportó más y la tomó del rostro acariciando su mejilla, la miró a los ojos por unos momentos antes de poner sus labios sobre los de ella, uniéndolos en un dulce beso.

Kurumi abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esta acción, quiso alejarlo pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil ante la sensación, finalmente terminó cediendo ante el beso y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar mientras lo abrazaba del cuello. Pasaron pocos momentos para que se separaran al sentir que el aire les faltaba, sus rostros estaban sonrojados y se veían a los ojos ligeramente agachados mientras un hilito de saliva unía sus labios aún.

-¿Ze-Zeon…? – Murmuró Kurumi sin saber qué decir exactamente.

-Si no te molesta…me gustaría que me dieras el regalo que preparaste. – Dijo desviando la mirada. – Digo…si quieres. –

Kurumi sonrió emocionada. - ¡SI! – Exclamó con felicidad mientras saltaba a sus brazos. - ¡Gracias Zeon, muchas gracias! – Dijo con sinceridad.

El mamodo sonrió ligeramente mientras correspondía el abrazo. – Al contrario, gracias a ti. – Dijo con sinceridad. - ¿Puedo pedirte un regalito de cumpleaños? –

-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó ligeramente confundida.

-Ven a dormir conmigo, son casi las 4 de la madrugada. – Dijo ligeramente sonrojado, nunca esperó dormir con alguien hasta que tuviera más de los 200 años, ni siquiera había dormido con sus padres de bebé y ahora lo haría con una plebeya a su cuidado.

-¡Claro! – Exclamó ella emocionada con inocencia. - ¡Una pijamada con Zeon! – Dijo con una risita.

Ambos caminaron hacia la cama y se recostaron frente al otro, Zeon los cobijó a ambos con la sábana pero estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia, se miraron fijamente a los ojos en silencio.

-Zeon. – Dijo Kurumi entre un bostezo mientras se recargaba en el pecho del mamodo. – Feliz cumpleaños. – Murmuró cerrando sus ojos siendo vencida por el sueño.

Zeon se sonrojó ante esto, sonrió y después la abrazó. – Gracias, Kurumi… - Murmuró cerrando los ojos para dormir al fin.

No importaba cómo había empezado el problema, ni como lo trataban de solucionar, ni lo que decían durante el enfado, no importaba nada…lo que importaba era que ambos sabían que el otro sentía lo mismo por él independientemente de los insultos, peleas, discusiones y demás…eso es algo que estaría siempre con ellos.

Zeon disfrutó de su primer cumpleaños al lado de la única persona que consideraba su amiga, la persona más especial para él…aunque terminó borrando sus recuerdos, ni loco dejaría que ella lo recordara, estaba seguro que lo molestaría por eso el resto de su vida y eso era algo que jamás pasaría…

 _Puede ser un cumpleaños feliz siempre y cuando estés ahí a mi lado._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Hoy vengo a compartirles una memoria de Kurumi y Zeon en su infancia, ¡espero que les haya gustado! *w* awww...este par ha vivido tanto y sin embargo su amistad perduró hasta el final uwu no me cansaré de verlos juntos Cx**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Primera Vez

**Bokura no Gash Bell! One-shots Collection 2: "Lo Que el Tiempo Oculta"**

 **One-shot 3: "Primera Vez"**

 **Protagonistas: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Cosas de la vida, humor.**

 **Descripción: Contando con 12 años, la primera vez de Kurumi llegará y Zeon será el más sorprendido de todos…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Drabble repugnante y estúpido, no acepto reviews negativos porque lo advertí.**

* * *

 _"PRIMERA VEZ"_

Era un día pacífico en el Mundo Mamodo, por primera vez el Castillo Raiku se encontraba tranquilo y silencioso, ¿la razón? Eran las 6 de la mañana y todos dormían plácidamente debido a que la noche anterior se habían desvelado en la fiesta anual por la coronación de Gash. Dentro de una de las habitaciones descansaba una mamodo pelinegra de piel blanca con 12 años de edad, pero su sueño no era tranquilo del todo, al contrario, su expresión facial dejaba ver que estaba incómoda, como si algo le doliese.

-Au… - Se quejó Kurumi abriendo los ojos lentamente. – Me duele… - Murmuró posando una mano sobre su vientre para sobarlo lentamente. Quiso ignorar el dolor y volver a dormir, pero este se intensificó obligándola a doblegarse. – Mo~, maldita sea… - Dijo irritada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

La pelinegra rascó sus ojos con sus manos para abrirlos del todo, volteó al reloj y se percató de que eran las 6:10 am, soltó un bufido irritada por el dolor que no la dejaba descansar.

-Iré por una pastilla y regresaré a la cama. – Dijo para sí misma colocándose sus zapatillas.

Al momento de levantarse se percató de una mancha en su cobija, no era cualquier mancha…era roja, de un rojo carmesí como…

-¿Sa-Sangre…? – Murmuró nerviosa quedándose estática. - ¿De-De dónde…? – Su pregunta quedó inconclusa al bajar su mirada, percatándose de que una mancha enorme de sangre yacía en su entrepierna. - ¿E-Eh…? – Tartamudeó comenzando a alterarse. - ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Gritó totalmente alterada.

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Exclamó Zeon llegando rápidamente a tocar a la puerta ya que su habitación estaba al lado de la de ella. - ¡¿Qué sucede, Kurumi?! –

-¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! ¡ZEON! – Gritó repetidas veces alterada.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! – Exclamó abriendo la puerta con una fuerte patada, buscó a la pelinegra con la mirada y rápidamente corrió hacia ella, percatándose de la sangre que manchaba su ropa inferior. - ¡¿Qué rayos te pasó?! ¡¿Por qué sangras?! –

-¡No lo sé! ¡¿Qué me sucede, Zeon?! ¡¿Me estoy muriendo?! – Exclamó alterada comenzando a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no estás muriendo! – Dijo volviendo a mirar la mancha, notando que sus cobijas estaban igual de manchadas. – O eso creo… -

-¡ZEON! – Le gritó molesta temiendo lo peor.

-Tsk, solo cállate y ven conmigo. – Dijo cargándola en sus brazos. – Te llevaré con Iro-sensei. –

-¿Qué hago, Zeon? ¿Me voy a morir? ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida me queda? – Comenzó a decir mientras temblaba alterada. - ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Nunca he estado con la persona que amo ni hecho nada de lo que me hubiera gustado…no, no, no… ¡No puede ser! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! –

-¡Si no te callas yo mismo te asesino, ¿oíste?! – Le gritó exasperado.

-S-Sí… - Murmuró quedándose en completo silencio.

-Tsk. – Zeon se teletransportó junto a Kurumi a la casa de huéspedes donde vivía la familia Bernkastel, tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Iro y Tiane repetidas veces hasta que la mujer abrió.

-¿Sucede algo, Príncipe Zeon? – Preguntó Tiane ligeramente somnolienta.

-Quiero que revisen a Kurumi inmediatamente. – Ordeno sin bajar a la chica de sus brazos.

-¿Uh? ¿Le sucede algo a la señorita? – Preguntó Tiane al ver a Kurumi "calmada" (o más bien asustada por alguna amenaza).

-Amaneció sangrando de…"ahí". – Respondió Zeon desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado al decir la última palabra.

-Ah…ya entiendo. – Dijo Tiane soltando una risita divertida. – No tiene que preocuparse, no le sucede nada malo a la señorita. –

-¿Cómo puede decir eso sin siquiera revisarla? – Preguntó Zeon alzando una ceja.

-Porque eso es algo común en las señoritas. – Respondió Tiane con una sonrisa. – No es nada grave, la señorita solamente acaba de iniciar su primer periodo. –

-¿Primer periodo? – Preguntaron ambos mamodos menores al unisón confundidos.

-Sí, me refiero a tu primera menstruación. – Respondió Tiane sin dejar de sonreír. – Cuando las señoritas llegan a cierta edad su sistema reproductor comienza a desarrollarse, y una vez que está desarrollado empieza a funcionar, la menstruación es signo de que tu cuerpo está listo para concebir un bebé a partir de hoy. –

-¿Desarrollado…? – Murmuró Kurumi sin entender muy bien. - ¿Significa que es normal? –

-Sí, completamente normal. – Respondió la mujer pelirroja. – Los dolores en el vientre conocidos como cólicos son parte de tu periodo también, así que cuando los presentes solo ven conmigo y te daré un medicamento para controlarlos, también algunos artículos para que evites manchar tu ropa. –

-Sí, gracias Tiane-sensei. – Dijo Kurumi soltando un suspiro de alivio. – Me alegro…no es nada grave, ¿lo escuchaste, Zeon? – Preguntó volteándolo a ver, pero no recibió respuesta. - ¿Uh? ¿Zeon? – Repitió mirándolo confundida.

-¿Eso significa…que Kurumi ya puede tener hijos a partir de ahora? – Preguntó mirando a Tiane.

-Así es. – Respondió la doctora.

-…maldita sea. – Murmuró Zeon desviando la mirada. – Debí haber aprovechado antes de que le llegara… - Dijo entre dientes ligeramente frustrado.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste, Zeon? No pude oírte. – Le preguntó Kurumi.

Zeon la miró de reojo. – Bueno, ya que estás bien…abajo. – Dijo dejándola caer al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Exclamó mirándolo furiosa. – Mo~…ni porque estoy sangrando. –

-Tsk, al diablo con tu periodo, lo detesto. – Dijo yéndose con un aura negativa alrededor.

-Mo~…tarado. – Murmuró Kurumi levantándose del suelo.

-Tsk…estúpidas niñas, estúpido periodo… - Murmuraba Zeon furioso mientras se encerraba en su habitación. – Estúpido embarazo, estúpida Kurumi…estúpidos todos. – Dijo aventándose a la cama y cubriéndose con su cobija.

Y de esa manera…Kurumi conoció a _Andrés._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Se los dije! ¡Se los advertí! ¡Así que no vengan a matarme ahora! TvT Ustedes lo leyeron bajo su propio riesgo, no se quejen XDDDDDD**

 **Bueh...no sé de dónde carajos salió la idea, solo salió y aquí está, espero que les haya gustado XDDDD**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. El Pasado de Kurumi

**One-shot 4: "El Pasado de Kurumi"**

 **Protagonista: Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Cosas de la vida, reflexión, recuerdos.**

 **Descripción: Kurumi siempre es energética, bondadosa y gentil, pero… ¿Realmente siempre ha sido así? Pequeños fragmentos de sus memorias antes de la batalla de los 100 mamodos.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Alto spoiler del fic original.**

* * *

 _"EL PASADO DE KURUMI"_

 _Fue un recuerdo lejano y distante, un querido recuerdo dentro de un sueño…Una historia de hace mucho, mucho tiempo, sobre una chica que conoció a un Príncipe…_

 ** _-Mansión Allen, Mundo Mamodo ~ 8 Años Atrás-_**

-Allen-sama… - Una mucama llegó con una bebé pelinegra en brazos a la habitación donde estaba un señor de cabellos negros, ojos azules, piel pálida y dos cuernos. – Su hija ha nacido, Allen-sama. –

-¡¿Y Noire?! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra Noire?! – El hombre estaba algo alterado, ignorando el comentario de la mucama. –

-…Noire-sama… - La mucama agachó la mirada. – Pronunció el nombre de la señorita…y no volvió a abrir sus ojos… -

-¡¿Qué?! – El hombre quedó petrificado ante aquellas palabras. - ¿Y esta niña…? –

-Es su descendiente, la señorita Kurumi Allen. – La mucama acercó la bebé hacia su padre.

-Tú… - El hombre tomó a la niña de la cintura y la levantó.

-¿Allen-sama? – La mujer lo miró fijamente algo confundida.

-Por tu culpa…Noire… - Las manos del hombre fueron rodeadas por llamas, las cuales comenzaron a quemar la cintura del bebé, quien inmediatamente comenzó a llorar con dolor. - ¡Por tu culpa, Noire está muerta! –

-¡Allen-sama, deténgase! – La mucama intentó quitarle la niña, pero el hombre la empujó.

-¡Allen-sama! – Dos guardias entraron a la habitación y detuvieron al hombre.

-¡Suéltenme! – El hombre forcejeó para que le dejaran en paz, pero terminó soltando a la bebé.

-¡No! – La mucama logró salvar a la niña de caer, cuando la tomó en brazos, pudo darse cuenta de las quemaduras graves en su pequeño cuerpo. - ¡Allen-sama, ¿qué ha hecho?! –

-¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! – El hombre seguía jaloneándose. - ¡Esa mocosa asesinó a Noire! ¡No merece vivir! –

-¡Dark-sama! – Una anciana llegó a la habitación y lo miró con decisión. – Esta bebé será la próxima General de Saika, atacarla será considerado como traición al Reino. –

-¡Madre, esa niña mató a Noire! – Dark estaba enfurecido.

-¡Se equivoca, Dark-sama! – La anciana lo miró fijamente. – Noire-sama dio su vida para salvar la de su bebé, el último deseo de su esposa fue que su hija viviera plenamente. –

-¿Eh? – El hombre se quedó quieto, no sabía cómo reaccionar, solamente se dejó caer al suelo confundido mientras el llanto de la pequeña hacía eco en la silenciosa habitación.

 _Ese día…mi madre dijo mi nombre una vez…y jamás volvió a abrir los ojos…_

 **[…]**

-¿Me mandó a hablar, Su Majestad? – Dark estaba frente a un Mamodo de gran tamaño, que estaba sentado sobre un trono en la enorme habitación.

-Has servido muchos años a la familia real y estoy agradecido de ello. – El rey lo miró fijamente. – Como sabrás, mi hijo Zeon ha crecido rápidamente y los entrenamientos para niños no son suficientes para sacar su verdadero poder, así que, desde ahora, estarás encargado de entrenarlo y serás su guardaespaldas en todo momento. -

-Mi hogar está en Saika y tengo una hija que necesita alto cuidado. – Dark respondió. – El traslado desde mi reino hasta el Castillo Raiku será demasiado pesado para mí y no podré dar todo en los entrenamientos con el Príncipe. –

-Sí ese es el caso, entonces no hay problema. – El rey prosiguió. – Vivirás en el Castillo a partir de hoy, tu hija puede venir contigo, solamente debe evitar el causar problemas ¿entendido? –

-¡Sí, Su Majestad! – Dark se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

 _Tenía un año y medio cuando mi padre me llevó a vivir al Castillo del Rey con él…_

 **[…]**

-¡Levántate Kurumi! ¡¿Ese es todo tu potencial?! – Dark estaba frente a Kurumi, la pequeña estaba tirada en el suelo con el cuerpo lleno de moretones, rasguños, quemadas y heridas, se encontraban entrenando en los jardines traseros del Castillo. - ¡¿Planeas convertirte en mi sucesora con ese poder tan débil?! ¡Vamos, levántate! –

-Padre…no puedo más… - La Kurumi de 2 años de edad estaba intentando levantarse, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y pesaba mucho, tenía lágrimas nublando su vista. – Ya no puedo seguir… -

-¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?! ¡Vamos, levántate! – Dark la atacó con una bola de fuego, tumbándola nuevamente y dejándola más herida. - ¡El príncipe pasa por entrenamientos mucho más estrictos que los tuyos y tienen la misma edad! ¡Así que levántate si no quieres que te asesine! ¡Hasta que no despiertes tu poder y forjes tu fuerza, no dejaré de atacarte! –

Dark comenzó a atacar a Kurumi con bolas de fuego, hiriéndola y haciéndola llorar con desesperación.

-Ya detente… - Kurumi recibió otro ataque que la tumbó. – Por favor… - Un segundo conjuro la golpeó en el rostro. – No más… - Una tercera bola de fuego fue lanzada hacia ella. - ¡YA DETENTE, PADRE! –El cabello de la chica se volvió rojo y un aura de fuego la envolvió, el ataque de Dark fue destruido y la hierba alrededor de ella comenzó a incendiarse.

-¿Kurumi? – Dark se asombró de ver que su hija había despertado su poder, pero era demasiado inestable y no lo estaba controlando. - ¡Kurumi, para! ¡Detente ahora mismo! ¡Es una orden! –

Kurumi no estaba escuchándolo, había entrado en una especie de trance emocional, el humo del incendio llamó la atención de los guardias y la familia real, quienes estaban desayunando en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – La reina se puso de pie al observar el humo. - ¡¿Un incendio en el jardín?! –

-¡Vayan a revisar inmediatamente! – El rey le dio la orden a los guardias.

-¡Sí! – Los hombres uniformados salieron a toda prisa.

-¿Será un ataque enemigo? – La reina miraba preocupada por la ventana.

-No, es una presencia inestable. – El príncipe respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Puedes sentirla, Zeon? – El rey le preguntó a su hijo.

-Sí, es débil. – Zeon respondió inexpresivamente. – Tanto que podría pertenecerle a un niño. –

-¿Niño? – El rey se quedó pensativo.

Agotada, Kurumi cayó inconsciente al suelo, Dark la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación mientras los guardias intentaban apagar el fuego.

* * *

-¿Uh…? – Kurumi abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama recostada. - ¿Qué pasó…? – Se sentó con delicadeza en la cama. - ¿Padre…? –

-¿Se siente mejor, señorita? – Una mucama entró a la habitación.

-¿Eh? S-Sí… - Kurumi estaba un poco desorientada. - ¿Dónde está mi padre? –

-En el Salón de Entrenamiento con el Príncipe Zeon. –

-Ya veo, gracias. – Kurumi se puso sus zapatos y salió de la habitación.

-¿A dónde va, señorita? – La mucama trató de detenerla.

-Iré a ver a mi padre, quiero hablar con él. – Kurumi sonrió y continuó su camino.

-¡Espere, Señorita…! – La mucama no supo si seguirla o no.

Kurumi no conocía el Castillo, pero sabía llegar al Salón de Entrenamiento porque su padre solía entrenarla ahí a veces. Recorrió los largos pasillos hasta llegar al lugar, entró con precaución para no distraer a los que estaban entrenando. Se quedó impresionada de ver a un niño peligris de su misma edad tirado en el suelo, estaba completamente desgarrado, su padre también estaba ahí, tenía heridas pero no tan graves como el niño.

-¡Pad-! – Cubrió su boca al recordar que, en primer lugar, no debería estar ahí.

-Aún no… ¡Aún no! – Zeon se puso de pie y desapareció, inmediatamente apareció detrás del hombre y apuntó su pequeña mano hacia la espalda del mayor. - _¡Zakeruga! –_

El ataque dio de lleno en la espalda de Dark, tumbándolo en el suelo. Kurumi estaba impresionada por la mirada firme del chico y, sobre todo, el brillante color violeta de sus ojos, ¿cómo podía continuar moviéndose de esa manera con tantas heridas? _"¡El príncipe pasa por entrenamientos mucho más estrictos que los tuyos y tienen la misma edad!",_ las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza, ahora entendía a qué se había referido…

Las heridas del chico eran el doble de las que ella había llegado a tener y, aun así, continuaba peleando con todo su poder. Siempre pensó que era fuerte, desde que nació su padre la había estado entrenando para volverla una digna sucesora, pero, por primera vez, se sentía una débil…ver a ese niño luchar con todo a pesar de sus heridas la hacía sentirse como toda una inútil y delicada niña…

Ahora entendía a su padre…finalmente entendía porque su padre le gritaba durante los entrenamientos, ella estaba orgullosa de su poder, pero ahora se sentía una incompetente… Quería ser más fuerte, deseaba serlo, _"si me vuelvo más fuerte, mi padre estará orgulloso de mí"_ fue su pensamiento en ese momento, ¿ganaría el amor de su padre si se volvía tan fuerte y decidida como el príncipe?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató del rayo que lanzó el Príncipe y que, al ser esquivado por su padre, fue dirigido hacia ella.

-¿Qué? – Zeon se percató de ella. - ¡Quítate! –

-¡¿…?! – Dark volteó hacia atrás. - ¡¿Kurumi?! – El Zakeruga perdido era demasiado rápido que no lograría llegar con su hija a tiempo. - ¡Muévete, Kurumi! –

-¡¿Eh?! – Kurumi reaccionó al ver el ataque, el miedo la inmovilizó, pero, al recordar la mirada en los ojos del Príncipe, inmediatamente extendió sus manos. - ¡De-Detente! – Un escudo de fuego se creó frente a ella y la protegió, se impresionó de ver que ella había usado por primera vez un hechizo.

-¡Kurumi! – Dark se dirigió hacia ella. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –

-Lo siento padre, yo-… - Kurumi lo miró.

-¡Regresa a tu habitación, tienes prohibido estar aquí y lo sabes! –

-¡Pero, padre…! –

-¡Vete! –

-¿Um? – Zeon la miró fijamente. - ¿Es su hija, General Allen? –

-¡S-Sí! Pido disculpas por esto, Príncipe Zeon. – Dark hizo una reverencia. – No volverá a pasar. –

-Me da igual, oye. – Zeon se acercó un poco. - ¿Fuiste tú la que incendió mi jardín la otra vez? –

-¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo? – Kurumi tenía una expresión de confusión. – No…lo sé… -

-¿No lo recuerdas? – Zeon cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. – Pero tienes la misma presencia, aunque ahora es casi invisible…sigues siendo inestable. –

-¿Inestable? – Kurumi se confundió más. - ¿Puedo entrenar con ustedes? ¡Quiero ser más fuerte! –

-¿Disculpa? – Zeon la miró fastidiado. - ¿Tienes en cuenta a quién te estás dirigiendo? ¡Yo soy-! – Antes de terminar de hablar, el chico cayó exhausto al suelo.

-¡¿Príncipe Zeon?! – Dark corrió hacia él. – Desmayó por el cansancio… -

-Ummm… ¿Puedo ayudarte, padre? – Kurumi se acercó. – No puedo usar conjuros curativos, pero al menos puedo ayudar a curar sus heridas. –

-Si cometes un error, el Rey nos matará a ambos. – Dark cargó a Zeon.

-¡No cometeré ningún error! – Kurumi lo miró decidida. - ¡Mi madre era una enfermera ¿no?! ¡Yo seré tan buena como ella! ¡Así que puedo curar al Príncipe! –

-¿Hm? – Dark quedó impresionado de ver los ojos firmes de su hija. – Tienes la misma mirada que tu madre tenía… - Soltó un suspiro melancólico, acompañado de una sonrisa. – Bien, llevémosle a su cuarto, ahí lo curarás. –

Kurumi sonrió. - ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, padre! –

 _Así fue como conocí al Príncipe Mamodo…pero esos días de felicidad no duraron mucho…_

 **[…]**

 _Ese día…mi mundo amado se vino abajo… Mi padre y yo habíamos ido al reino de Saika por la situación que se vivía, yo no estaba enterada de nada…las cosas habían salido bien, todo comenzó cuando estábamos volviendo al Reino de Makoku…fue entonces cuando la peor pesadilla de mi vida surgió…_

-Es impresionante que ya puedas usar hechizos de nivel medio. – Dark estaba volando por un desierto con su hija en brazos. – Las cosas en casa se han calmado, así que todo estará bien a partir de ahora.

-¡Sí, padre! – Kurumi sonrió. - ¡Yo seguiré entrenando! ¡Me volveré muy fuerte y después te venceré! –

-¡Tú padre es muy fuerte, si no entrenas con toda tu fuerza, jamás podrás vencerme! –

Una esfera de energía transparente golpeó el ala de Dark, haciendo que se desintegrara por completo y cayeran al suelo.

-¡Duele…! – Kurumi cayó un poco lejos de su padre. - ¡¿Padre?! ¡Padre! – Inmediatamente se levantó y corrió hacia él.

- _Radisu. –_

Una segunda esfera se dirigió hacia Kurumi, pero Dark logró situarse frente a ella y cubrirla, perdiendo su segunda ala de la misma manera.

-¡Maldición…! – Dark intentaba calmar su dolor. - ¡¿Quién eres?! –

Un chico peliblanco de ojos grises y piel pálida de 12 años aparentes apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Te hice una pregunta! – Dark lo atacó con una potente llamarada.

- _Supurifo. –_ El peliblanco extendió su mano y anuló el hechizo de Dark.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dark se impresionó.

-Padre… - Kurumi apretó la guerrera de su padre con fuerza, tenía miedo.

-Entrégame a la niña. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Dark se enfureció.

-Dije que me entregues a la niña. – El chico habló inexpresivamente. – Debo matarla. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Kurumi se aterró.

-¡¿Por qué quieres dañar a mi hija?! – Dark corrió hacia él para golpearlo con su puño, el cual se envolvió en fuego.

-Tiene un poder grande en su interior, si lo desarrolla se convertirá en un problema futuro. – El chico los miró fijamente. – Así que debo eliminara ahora que es una simple niña. –

-¡No te dejaré tocar a Kurumi! – El hombre disparó una hoja de fuego contra el chico.

-Creo que sigues subestimándome. – El peliblanco extendió su mano. – _Ba Supurifo. –_ Unas olas de poder transparente rodearon su cuerpo y anularon el ataque del hombre.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Quién eres?! – Dark estaba algo preocupado.

-Si no me entregarás a la niña… - Su mirada cambió rápidamente a una seria. – Entonces solo necesito eliminarte a ti también. – El peliblanco sonrió. – _Ranzu Radisu. –_ Una lanza enorme apareció y el chico la arrojó contra Dark, encajándola en su pecho.

-¡Pa-Padre! – Kurumi se asustó al ver que la sangre comenzaba a brotar del cuerpo de su padre.

-Kurumi… ¡Huye! – Dark cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras intentaba sacar la lanza de su pecho.

-Qué patético… - El peliblanco se paró frente a Dark y encajó por completo la lanza en su pecho. - ¿Realmente eres un guardia del Castillo con ese débil potencial? –

-Cállate… ¡Cállate, maldita sea…! – Dark lo tomó de la playera. - ¡Tú no sabes…nada de mí…! –

-Al final no fuiste un digno rival. – El chico puso su mano en el rostro de Dark. – Desaparece. – El peliblanco sonrió. – _Radisu. –_

El potente poder de la esfera destrozó por completo la cara de Dark, manchando tanto al peliblanco como a Kurumi de sangre.

-¿Eh…? – El cuerpo de Dark cayó al suelo junto a Kurumi, la sangre brotaba del lugar donde debía estar su cabeza y la lanza en su pecho desapareció, dejando ver sus órganos destruidos y una enorme mancha de sangre debajo de su cuerpo. - ¿Pa…dre…? – La expresión de Kurumi reflejaba terror, su cuerpo se heló, su respiración se detuvo, su corazón latía con lentitud, su vista se nubló y se quedó inmóvil…

-Ahora… - El peliblanco apuntó hacia ella. – Muere tú también. –

-Padre… - Kurumi ignoró al peliblanco. – No… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¡No…! –

- _Teo Radisu. –_

 **-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! –** Cubrió sus oídos con sus manos desesperadamente, su grito desgarrador hizo eco en el lugar, su cabello se volvió rojo y un aura potente de fuego la rodeó, deshaciendo el hechizo del peliblanco. - ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOOOO! – Estaba en un shock por completo, en su mente no había más que terror y tristeza, su rostro estaba completamente empapado de lágrimas.

 **-** ¿Despertó su poder? – El chico la miró fijamente algo confundido. – En ese caso… _¡Raajia Radisu! –_

Un potente rayo enorme de esa energía cayó sobre Kurumi, pero antes de que el ataque la tocara, un fénix de fuego negro con aspecto tenebroso salió de ella y anuló el hechizo del chico.

-¡¿Qué?! – El peliblanco miró el hechizo. - ¡¿Lanzó…un conjuro de nivel Shin?! –

El fénix se dirigió hacia él y colapsó al entrar en contacto con el suelo, una poderosa explosión se creó, llamando la atención de la gente del reino de Saika. Kurumi cayó al suelo exhausta y su aura desapareció, su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas y solamente quería dormir.

-Pa…dre… - Fue su último murmuro antes de quedar inconsciente…

* * *

-¡Tengo una idea! –

-¡Vamos, dila! –

-¿Y si nos deshacemos de la señorita? –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es una locura! –

-Ella no sabe que es la nueva General de Saika y nadie la conoce a excepción de nosotras gracias a que se fue a Makoku con Allen-sama desde pequeña. –

-¡Es una buena idea! De esa manera el reino será nuestro. –

-Bien, podremos usar la muerte de Allen-sama a nuestro favor… -

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! – Kurumi miró a sus tutoras, estaba asustada y tenía su cuerpo herido aún. - ¡Yo no hice nada! –

-La cabeza de Allen-sama fue desintegrada completamente… -

-¡Y usted es la única que estaba ahí! –

-Además, sus hechizos se basan en el fuego ¿no es así? –

-¡Yo jamás mataría a mi padre! –

-¡Las pruebas dicen lo contrario! –

-Probablemente creó esa explosión para deshacerse de las pruebas. –

-¡¿Qué cosas horribles están diciendo?! ¡Yo no lo maté! –

-¿Entonces quién fue? –

-¿El "misterioso" chico de cabello blanco? ¡Por favor! –

-¡Lo digo enserio! Ese chico…ese chico… -

-Kurumi Allen, ha recibido un castigo y es el exilio del Reino de Saika. –

-¡¿Qué…?! – Kurumi se impactó. - ¡¿Exiliada?! –

-También se le sentencia a muerte por el asesinato del señor Dark Allen. – Unos hombres salieron detrás de ellas. – Mátenla. –

-No… ¡NO! – Kurumi estaba aterrada.

La chica salió corriendo de la mansión, fue seguida y atacada por los hombres, pero gracias a que obtuvo un hechizo para aparecer unas alas, logró escapar del reino. Salió volando sin un rumbo fijo, ¿a dónde iría ahora? Las personas que la cuidarían ahora la han echado de su hogar y la buscaban para asesinarla…Estaba completamente sola, ¿o tal vez no?

-El rey… - Kurumi se detuvo un momento. – Mi padre vivía con él…el rey…el rey me recibirá…estoy segura. – Guardando esa esperanza, la joven voló hacia Makoku a toda prisa…

* * *

-Lamentamos la muerte de su padre. – El rey miraba fijamente a la chica arrodillada frente a él. – El General Allen fue un gran soldado. –

-Muchas gracias, Su Majestad. – Kurumi sonrió aliviada, al menos el Rey le había creído que ella no lo había asesinado.

-Dicho eso, puedes retirarte a tu nuevo hogar con tus tutores. – El rey la miró.

-¿Eh? – Kurumi dirigió su mirada hacia él confundida. - ¿Irme…? –

-Así es, se permitió tu estancia aquí por tu padre, pero ahora que no está aquí deberás partir a Saika con tus tutores. – El rey dijo esto sin saber la situación de ella. – Gracias por sus servicios, siempre serán reconocidos como fieles servidores a la corona. –

-S-Sí… - Kurumi salió de la habitación.

Estaba atónita y se sentía triste ¿a dónde iría ahora? La habían exiliado de Saika y no podía permanecer en el Castillo, sus padres habían fallecido y estaba completamente sola… ¿A quién podía acudir ahora?

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, su corazón estaba completamente destrozado…

-¿Cuántos habrán muerto, hasta ahora, por mi culpa? – Kurumi caminaba por el jardín de rosas del Castillo, cargaba con ella una navaja y se encontraba llorando. – No debo existir en este mundo…ese chico lo dijo… Ah…Estoy tan cansada…no merezco existir… - La pequeña se dejó caer en el suelo. – Madre… - Con profundo odio hacia sí misma, cortó su muñeca izquierda una y otra vez. - ¡Padre…! – Hizo la misma acción con su mano derecha. - ¡Yo…quiero…estar con ustedes! – Decidida y con sus fuerzas restantes, Kurumi cortó su cuello y cayó al suelo inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

-Maldición, ningún guardia es lo suficientemente fuerte para mí… - Zeon caminaba algo irritado por el jardín. - ¿Uh? – Logró divisar una chica en el suelo. - ¿Esa es…la hija del General Allen? – Su mirada cambió a una sorprendida cuando vio la sangre que salía de las heridas en su cuello y brazos. - ¡Oye! – Inmediatamente corrió a ella y trató de detener la hemorragia, usando pedazos de su manto como vendas. - ¡¿Qué hiciste, estúpida?! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Oye! – El chico notó que su pulso era débil y su cuerpo estaba algo frío. - ¡Maldición…! – Zeon la tomó en brazos y se teletransportó a su habitación para recostarla en su cama. - ¡Alguien venga a ayudarme! ¡Rápido, una enfermera! ¡Rápido! –

- _"Puedo escuchar…una voz…está pidiendo ayuda…se escucha preocupado…" –_ Kurumi tenía un poco de consciencia ahora que la hemorragia había sido detenida por unos momentos. – _"Yo…moriré…no puedo evitarlo…ya está decidido…" –_

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Dije que vinieran rápido! – Zeon le gritaba a los recién llegados a la habitación.

- _"Quienquiera que seas…gracias…" –_

* * *

-¿Uh? – Kurumi abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz del día calaba un poco en su visión.

-Vaya, ya despertaste. – Zeon estaba sentado al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Kurumi.

Kurumi movió la boca pero no salió palabra alguna. – _"¿No puedo hablar…? ¿Por qué…? Además… ¿dónde estoy…?"_ – La chica miró a Zeon y movió con lentitud la boca para que leyera sus labios.

-¿Uh? "¿En…dónde…estoy…?'" Ah, estás en mi habitación. – Zeon cruzó los brazos. - ¿Por qué te cortaste el cuello y los brazos? Si no hubiera pasado por ahí y te encontrara a punto de morir, probablemente no estarías viva ahora. –

- _"¿Eh…? ¿Él…me salvó…?"_ – Kurumi tocó su cuello percatándose de las vendas, de nuevo miró a Zeon y movió los labios.

-"¿Por qué…me…salvaste?" ¿Preguntas el por qué? Estabas en mi jardín muriéndote. – Zeon suspiró con fastidio. – Eres la hija de Dark Allen ¿no es así? Recuerdo haberte visto en una que otra ocasión junto a él. – Zeon mintió un poco ya que conocía la verdad, Kurumi solo asintió mientras lo miraba fijamente. – Lamento la muerte de tu padre, era un buen guardia, le guardo algo de admiración, así que por eso te salvé. –

-" _¿El Príncipe Zeon me salvó…? Es una buena persona_ …" – Kurumi sonrió y movió los labios una vez más.

-¿"Gra…cias…"? No las des, no hice nada. – El chico se bajó de la silla y caminó a la puerta. – Tengo que ir a entrenar, debes quedarte aquí ¿de acuerdo? Vendré a verte en la tarde. – Zeon abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se regresó y la vio de nuevo. – Escucha, como me debes la vida, a partir de ahora vivirás en el castillo, debido a eso tú serás como mi acompañante ¿entendido? Tú deber es servirme a partir de hoy. – Kurumi asintió algo confundida. – Muy bien. – El chico se giró pero antes de salir se detuvo nuevamente. – Y otra cosa…no intentes suicidarte de nuevo ¿entendido? Si lo haces, me encargaré de revivirte y hacerte sufrir con mis propias manos ¿lo has entendido? – Kurumi volvió a asentir. – Bien, quédate a descansar, nos vemos después. – Zeon salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

 _-"Es una buena persona…"_ – Kurumi comenzó a llorar. – _"¿Eh…? ¿Lágrimas…? ¿Por qué estoy llorando…si no me siento triste? ¿A esto se le conocen…como lágrimas de felicidad…?"_ – La chica sonrió y regresó a la cama. – _"Gracias Zeon-sama, muchas gracias…"–_

Kurumi cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida una vez más…

 **[…]**

En el Castillo Raiku, ubicado en el Reino del Rayo Makoku, una pequeña Kurumi de 2 años se encontraba caminando sola por los extensos jardines traseros del lugar.

-Volví a perderme… - Murmuró algo decaída. – Si no me doy prisa, Zeon-sama me matará… - Dijo mientras un escalofrío la recorría, el solo pensar en esa mirada asesina mirándola fijamente mientras la regañaba sin bajarla de "tonta", "inútil", "descuidada", "babosa" y miles de insultos más la hacía sentir algo de miedo. – ¿Qué hago ahora? –

Suspiró resignada, llevaba tiempo caminando y seguía sin saber en qué parte del gran jardín se encontraba. Si no hubiera peleado con Zeon por el postre de esa tarde jamás se habría escondido en el jardín para librarse de los Zakeruga que el Príncipe estuvo lanzándole mientras la perseguía enfadado y, por ende, jamás se habría perdido por quinta vez en la semana.

No era que no conociera los jardines, su recién fallecido padre la había entrenado en algunas ocasiones dentro de esos lugares, sino que Zeon terminó despidiendo (o mejor dicho, haciendo que renunciara por su cuenta) al jardinero, por lo que estaba totalmente descuidado y las hierbas habían crecido lo suficiente como para que incluso alguien como el Capitán Rajin se perdiera.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde lo sucedido, estaba cansada, tenía hambre y apenas podía seguir caminando. Era una noche de invierno, por lo que no pasó mucho para que comenzara a sentir el fuerte frío que había en el ambiente…

-¿Es por aquí? – Apuntó a un estrecho camino pasando a través de los enormes rosales. - ¿O por allá? – Dirigió su pequeño dedo hacia las grandes hiedras en el camino opuesto. - ¡Ay! ¡¿Dónde rayos estoy?! – Exclamó apretando su cabeza con sus manos algo desesperada. - ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡¿Por qué nadie viene a estos lugares en la noche?! –

Suspiró resignada y se sentó en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Usó su manto negro como cobertor, Zeon se lo había regalado poco después de que recuperó el habla e incluso la enseñó a como manipularlo. Aun no era tan buena como él, pero al menos sabía extenderlo lo suficiente para cubrirse un poco del frío en esa noche.

Había pasado un mes desde que Zeon la había "adoptado" como su acompañante, dejó de sentirse sola gracias a que el Príncipe siempre le dedicaba tiempo después de sus entrenamientos, y el hecho de que pasaran esos momentos juntos mientras ella limpiaba la habitación del chico, le cocinaba lo que le pidiera o estuvieran entrenado no le molestaba para nada. En realidad la hacían sentir feliz, recordaba un poco a su padre, con el cual solo podía pasar tiempo con él de la misma manera…su padre, Dark Allen, buen Mamodo, poderoso y temible, que fue asesinado a manos de un extraño niño peliblanco que apareció intentando matarla a ella…

Kurumi extrañaba a su padre, él nunca la cuidó como debía, incluso podría decirse que la trataba como si fuera un chico fuerte y la atacaba constantemente, pero en realidad nunca le molestó. Estaba feliz de tenerlo siempre para ella, enseñándola a ser fuerte y valiente, entrenándola para que forjara su poder sola y es algo que siempre le agradecería. Él la golpeaba muchas veces, pero ella sabía que la quería y se preocupaba por ella. Lo demostró cuando Zeon casi la golpeaba con un Zakeruga aquella vez que entró sin autorización a la sala de entrenamientos cuando estaban a media práctica, también lo demostró ese oscuro día…cuando la protegió con su vida de que aquél chico que quiso asesinarla, eso es algo que jamás olvidaría…

Solía sentirse sola desde aquél accidente, pero Zeon la ayudó a olvidar esos sentimientos…ahora se daba cuenta que tanto necesitaba al Príncipe a su lado. Nunca se volvieron a separar desde que él le salvó la vida, tampoco se peleaban ni algo por el estilo. Ahora entendía todo. Lo necesitaba, y más de lo que pensaba. Kurumi se sentía completamente sola, sin nadie a su lado en ese momento…

Tal vez la soledad era lo que la hacía sentir el frío en esa noche, tal vez a eso se debía su temor a la oscuridad ahora, imaginando que en cualquier momento ese chico peliblanco aparecería entre las enormes hierbas y la asesinaría sin dudarlo.

Volvió a temblar, pero ahora de temor…ya no podía dejar de pensar en ello, después de todo era algo posible que pasara: estaba sola, en un jardín enorme y no había alguien cerca que la escuchara…si los encontró en medio de un desierto, encontrarla a ella sola en el Castillo no sería tan difícil ¿verdad?

-Está muy oscuro aquí… - Murmuró mirando por todos lados tratando de encontrar actividad sospechosa que pusiera su vida en riesgo. – Tengo mucho frío… - Dijo abrazándose a sí misma un poco más mientras extendía su manto para cubrirse de la helada.

Pasó otra hora, probablemente eran las 12 de la madrugada y todos estaban dormidos. Quizás Zeon ni se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, cuando se enojaba con ella no le hablaba hasta que no fuera Kurumi a pedirle perdón (aun si la culpa no era de ella), así que lo más seguro era que ni estuviera enterado de su ausencia.

Tal vez era el frío, tal vez la soledad, tal vez el hambre…no sabía qué era, solamente sentía unas inaguantables ganas de dormir. Estaba cansada y solo quería descansar un rato, solo eso. Cerró sus ojos y trató de dormirse, pero justo cuando estaba lográndolo, un ruido entre las hierbas la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Gritó volteando al lugar, pero no recibió respuesta. - ¿Lo habré imaginado…? – Estuvo a punto de creer eso, pero nuevamente escuchó el ruido y vio las hierbas moviéndose, se levantó de golpe asustada y volteó al lugar rápidamente. - ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Salga! – Exclamó, pero estaba ronca por el frío que le calaba en la garganta.

No hubo respuesta, pero sabía que alguien estaba ahí. Podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose entre la hierba, no había duda alguna… ¿Por qué no respondía? ¿Acaso el extraño peliblanco había venido a asesinarla después de todo? No, ella no permitiría que el sacrificio de su padre fuera en vano. Había muchas cosas que tenía que hacer, este no era el momento para morir.

- _¡Feisu! –_ Atacó hacia el lugar donde provenían los ruidos con una bola de fuego. Estaba jadeando por el frío y el agotamiento.

-¡Ay…! – Se escuchó una voz aguda provenir del lugar, era un voz perteneciente a un niño…Si, no cabía duda, esa voz… - ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?! – Exclamó Zeon saliendo de las hierbas y poniéndose frente a Kurumi, tenía una leve quemadura en su brazo izquierdo y estaba un tanto irritado.

-¿Zeon-sama…? – Murmuró asombrada mientras lo veía fijamente. - ¿Qué está haciendo en lugar como éste…? –

-Buscándote, claro está. – Respondió un poco más tranquilo. - ¿Dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo? ¡Llevo horas buscándote! ¿Te volviste a perder en el jardín, verdad? –

Kurumi asintió. – Lo siento… - Se quedó inmóvil al procesar unas palabras _"llevo horas buscándote"_ , ¿había escuchado bien? ¿El arrogante Príncipe Zeon la había estado buscando todo ese tiempo? - ¿Usted…? –

-Ya te dije que no me hables de "usted", ni que fuera un anciano. – Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Como sea, no vuelvas a entrar al jardín sola ¿quedó claro? – Kurumi solo asintió. – Bien, ay maldición…si hubiera sabido que serías tan torpe como para perderte en simple hierba no hubiera despedido a ese incompetente jardinero. –

-Yo puedo ayudar a podar y cuidar de los jardines. – Dijo Kurumi mirándolo.

-No, volverás a perderte, te lo aseguro. – Dijo soltando un suspiro. – Mañana hablaré con mi padre para que contrate a alguien que cuide del jardín, así me evitaré las molestias de estarte buscando. –

-Lo siento… - Murmuró con una mirada decaída.

-Ya no digas nada, volvamos adentro. – Dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola de regreso al Castillo.

Esa noche ambos durmieron juntos, Zeon dijo que tenía demasiado frío y que la mejor manera de calentarse era durmiendo con alguien más. Kurumi al principio se negó, pero después cedió ante la petición (o mejor dicho la orden) del Príncipe.

No le molestó en absoluto, el frío se desvaneció y la noche ya no parecía tan oscura como momentos antes…estaba en lo cierto, tal vez era la soledad que sentía la que volvía todo más oscuro y frío de lo que realmente era. Pero había alguien que borra todos esos pensamientos, alguien que la hacía olvidar sus temores, alguien que le llenaba su corazón de calidez y felicidad…ahora tenía a una persona que se preocupaba por ella, alguien que borraba su soledad.

Y esa persona era un Príncipe arrogante y orgulloso llamado Zeon Bell, una persona única que solo ella tenía el privilegio de tener a su lado…

 **[…]**

-Zeon…Zeon… - Murmuró la voz de una niña pelinegra de 2 años con un ligero temblor en su voz.

El reloj marcaba las 3:27am, la enorme habitación estaba a oscuras debido a que todavía era de noche y la pequeña niña movía con sutileza al chico peliplateado que dormía plácidamente en la gran cama.

-Zeon, despierta Zeon. – Repitió moviéndolo con un poco de fuerza.

-Ugh… ¿Qué quieres, Kurumi…? – Respondió algo molesto el chico, aunque su voz demostraba que seguía a medio despertar. – Es temprano todavía, vete a dormir… - Dijo girándose para darle la espalda.

-Pero no puedo… - Murmuró nuevamente moviéndolo. – Mo~, Zeon despierta. –

-Eres fastidiosa… - Renegó abriendo uno de sus ojos para verla de reojo. - ¿Por qué no te largas a dormir? – Preguntó fastidiado.

-Porque…tuve una pesadilla… - Dijo agachando la mirada asustada. – Y tengo miedo de estar sola en mi habitación… -

-¿Tanto escándalo por una maldita pesadilla? – Preguntó girándose para verla. - ¿Es enserio, Kurumi? No seas infantil, por dios. –

-Pero… - Dijo mirándolo.

-A tu cama ahora, es una orden. – Dijo apuntando hacia la puerta.

-¿Eh? Pe-Pero… - Repitió asustada.

-AHORA. – Repitió con firmeza. – Y no vuelvas a armar tanto escándalo por una pesadilla. –

-Es que no lo entiendes… - Dijo mirándolo.

-¿Qué debo entender? Solo es una pesadilla. – Dijo mirándola fastidiado. – Ahora vete a tu cuarto y déjame dormir. –

-No quiero, tengo miedo… - Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, vete ahora que si alguien te ve aquí será molesto. – Dijo sentándose para verla con irritación.

-¡Escúchame! – Exclamó con fuerza haciendo que Zeon la mirara un poco desubicado. – En mi pesadilla…ese chico que mató a papá venía y trataba de matarme…pero…tú te interponías y al final te mataba a ti…y no quiero eso… - Explicó entre sollozos mientras comenzaba a llorar. – Zeon es lo único que me queda…y no quiero perderlo…por eso… - No pudo continuar, sus sollozos le impedía hacerlo.

Zeon la miró algo asombrado por sus palabras. – _"No tenía miedo del sueño… ¿Tenía miedo de perderme a mí? Esa idiota…" –_

Kurumi se sorprendió cuando Zeon la jaló hacia él y la abrazó contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello con sutileza.

-Nadie va a venir a matarte, si alguien intenta hacerlo lo mataré antes de que entre al Castillo. – Dijo mientras la consolaba. – Así que deja de llorar que no me dejas dormir, ¿bien? –

-Pe-Pero… - Tartamudeó con la voz cortada.

-Sí tanto miedo tienes entonces quédate aquí conmigo, pero ya cállate que fastidias. – Dijo pegándole en la frente y limpiándole las lágrimas. - ¿Quedó claro? –

Kurumi asintió y le sonrió. – Gracias, Zeon. – Dijo abrazándolo. – Te quiero… -

Zeon se sonrojó ligeramente pero no dijo nada, ambos se acomodaron en la cama frente a frente, la clara luz del Sol anunciaba el amanecer, pero los dos estaban tan tranquilos que poco les importó.

 _Las pesadillas con ese extraño chico jamás cesaron desde aquél día, pero…puedo dormir tranquila a pesar de mi temor siempre y cuando Zeon esté a mi lado._

 **[…]**

-¡Zeon! – Una Kurumi de tres años llegó corriendo con Zeon, quien estaba herido en el suelo. - ¡Por favor! – La pelinegra se puso al frente del peligris y extendió sus manos mientras miraba al capital Rajin. - ¡Por favor, ya no golpee más a Zeon! ¡Está en su límite! ¡Deje hasta aquí el entrenamiento de hoy, por favor! –

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Kurumi?! – Zeon se enfureció y trató de ponerse de pie, pero se cayó.

-¡¿Lo ve?! ¡No puede más! ¡Así que deje esto aquí, por favor! –

-De acuerdo, Kurumi. – El capitán la miró fijamente. – La práctica de hoy llega a su fin, Príncipe Zeon, puede retirarse. –

-¡Muchas gracias, Rajin-Sensei! – Kurumi se agachó hacia Zeon y comenzó a curar sus heridas con el kit que había llevado. – Tranquilo, yo te curaré. –

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Aún podía pelear! – Zeon seguía irritado, pero dejaba que la chica lo curara.

-¡No podías ponerte en pie! – Kurumi lo miró fijamente a los ojos. - ¡Ya te lo dije, ¿no?! ¡Yo te protegeré! ¡Si sobrepasas tus límites tan duramente, podrías morir! ¡Si tú mueres ¿qué haré yo?! – Kurumi agachó la mirada tratando de contener las lágrimas. – Eres lo único que me sostiene y lo sabes…si no te tengo a mi lado… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! –

-Kurumi… - Zeon se relajó.

-¡Así que no quiero más objeciones! ¡No me importa si me golpeas o me electrocutas! ¡A partir de hoy vendré a tus entrenamientos y los pararé cuando vea que no puedes más! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! – La chica continuó curándolo mientras lloraba.

-Está bien, pero no pongas esa cara, da lástima. – El chico desvió la mirada. – A veces puedes ser muy molesta… -

-Es porque siempre estoy contigo. – Kurumi sonrió algo calmada, sus lágrimas comenzaba a cesar. – Yo te protegeré, Zeon…no permitiré que nadie te lastime ¿entendiste? –

-Sí, sí, ya entendí, pero deja de repetirlo porque haces que me sienta un debilucho. – Zeon le dio un zape.

-¡Ouch! Lo siento… - Kurumi limpió sus lágrimas y continuó curándolo. - ¿Sabes, Zeon? Te quiero, realmente te quiero mucho. – La pelinegra le sonrió.

 **[…]**

-Eres demasiado débil. – Un Zeon de cuatro años estaba viendo a Kurumi, quien estaba en cama llena de heridas. - ¿Por qué no dejas tu terquedad de lado y te rindes? No podrás nunca contra mí. –

-No quiero. – Kurumi hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no? Si sigues así vas a terminar muerta. –

-No me importa. – Kurumi agachó la mirada. – Yo…quiero ser más fuerte. –

-¿Sigues con tu tonta idea de protegerme? Ya resígnate, eso nunca pasará. -

-No quiero correr el riesgo… - Kurumi apretó las sábanas. – Mi padre era un hombre fuerte…te derrotaba fácilmente sin usar todo su potencial. –

-¡¿Me estás diciendo débil?! – Zeon se irritó.

-Pero… -

-¿Uh? – El chico se quedó callado.

-Ese chico lo mató con tanta facilidad frente a mí…fue algo tan ridículo que parecía una broma de mal gusto…y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo… - Sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas. – No quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa ni mucho menos frente a mí…no importa que tenga que hacer, no importa que tan duro sea…me volveré más fuerte y, algún día, yo te protegeré con mi vida… -

-Deja de decir eso, no necesito tu protección. –

-Zeon… - Kurumi lo miró a los ojos, pero sus lágrimas no dejaron de caer. – Yo no tenía ninguna razón para seguir viviendo…me echaron de mi casa, mataron a mi padre y no tenía madre…pero…el que me dio una nueva razón para vivir…fuiste tú, Zeon… -

-Solamente detuve tu hemorragia. –

-Eso no es cierto. – Kurumi limpió sus lágrimas. – Me cuidaste y estuviste a mi lado todo este tiempo, me diste un nuevo hogar, y…me enseñaste que existe…alguien en que puedo confiar. –

-Deja de decir cursilerías. – Zeon caminó hacia ella y le dio un zape. – Mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento, me estresa que seas tan débil y llorona. –

-¿Zeon…? – Kurumi lo miró confundida.

-Sí mueres no te perdonaré. – Zeon desvió la mirada. – Tienes que estar a mi lado sirviéndome ¿entendiste? –

Kurumi sonrió con felicidad. - ¡SI! –

 _No había nada en qué creer, no existía algo que quisiera proteger, no encontraba una razón para seguir viviendo…Pero me di cuenta que en este mundo había una luz cálida, un cálido Sol que me acariciaba…Aquél que me ayudó a encontrar esa luz fue el Príncipe arrogante y frío llamado Zeon… ¿Cómo debía de expresar lo que sentí en ese momento? El calor de ser aceptada, la inmensa paz que experimenté…_

 **[…]**

-Tonta. – Zeon, de cuatro años de edad, estaba sentado de rodillas al lado de Kurumi, quien dormía plácidamente en el césped de su Jardín. – Idiota. – Le dio un golpecito en la frente, pero no reaccionó ante ello. – Bruta. – Volvió a golpearla pero con un poco de fuerza, Kurumi solo hizo gestos de molestia pero no abrió los ojos. – Debilucha. – Comenzó a palmearle la cabeza, pero nuevamente no recibió una contestación. – Tsk, ¿me está tomando el pelo? –

Zeon cruzó los brazos y la miró fijamente por unos momentos. Hoy Kurumi venía de visita, su padre había permitido que se quedara durante todo el día, con la condición de que no saldrían del Castillo, al Príncipe no le molestó en absoluto, prefería poder pasar esas 24 horas junto a su amiga (a la que solamente veía una vez por semana y solo durante 10 horas máximo) que salir a algún lado él solo.

Habían "jugado" un rato retándose mutuamente a bastantes cosas, desde trepar a un árbol hasta aguantar la respiración bajo el agua del baño real (que parecía una piscina enorme). Llevaban solamente 8 horas haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero Kurumi había caído exhausta y, durante su pequeño descanso, terminó quedándose dormida.

Zeon respiró hondo y después suspiró, se acercó un poco al oído de Kurumi y susurró con una voz dulce (al menos MUY diferente a su tono de voz usual). –Kurumi, te amo. –

La pelinegra abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó con rapidez, tanta que terminó chocando contra la frente de Zeon con fuerza y ambos comenzaron a quejarse del dolor.

-¡¿Qu-Qu-Qué?! – Kurumi miró a Zeon y se sonrojó.

Zeon se soltó riendo a carcajadas. - ¿En verdad te lo creíste? ¡Eres tan tonta! – Nuevamente comenzó a reírse.

-¡No bromees así conmigo, idiota! – Exclamó Kurumi mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro.

-¿Por qué? – Zeon sonrió y la tomó de las manos. - ¿Acaso te gusto y no me lo has dicho? –

Kurumi volvió a sonrojarse. - ¡Cá-Cállate y suéltame! –

-¡Oh! No lo niegas. – Dijo divertido mientras su sonrisa crecía.

-¡Te dije que me soltaras! – Exclamó nuevamente algo nerviosa.

-¿Hm? – Zeon la recostó en el suelo y se subió sobre ella mientras la detenía de los brazos sin borrar su sonrisa. - ¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? –

-Ze-Zeon…no es gracioso… - Murmuró tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el temblor de su cuerpo la delataban.

-Vamos, yo sé que quieres. – Susurró con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Zeon, quítate ahora… - Murmuró más nerviosa.

-¿Enserio crees que te haré caso? – Dijo mientras se acercaba más y más.

-Vamos Zeon, ya bájate… - Murmuró totalmente sonrojada.

-Kurumi, yo… - Sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de distancia de los de ella.

-Ze-Zeon… - Murmuró casi sin voz por el nerviosismo. - ¡Bájate, maldito pervertido…! – Exclamó mientras levantaba la pierna y lo golpeaba con fuerza.

Zeon inmediatamente se dejó caer de lado mientras se retorcía un poco de dolor, Kurumi había acertado en su entrepierna.

-¡Arg, maldición…! – Exclamó retorciéndose del dolor. - ¡Eres una loca estúpida! –

-¡¿De quién fue la culpa en primer lugar?! – Gritó fastidiada. – Esto te pasa por jugar conmigo. –

-¡Estás completamente loca! – Dijo mientras se sentaba con dificultad tratando de calmar su dolor.

-Zeon… - Su mirada cambió rápidamente a una preocupada y se sentó a su lado. – Lo siento…no quería… -

-Tsk, no me hables. – Dijo desviando la mirada enojado.

-Zeon… - Murmuró cabizbaja mientras se quedaban en silencio…

* * *

Habían pasado 6 horas desde lo ocurrido, Kurumi estaba en el Jardín de rosas y no había vuelto a hablar con Zeon, el peligris solamente se había teletransportado a quien sabe dónde y ella no sabía nada de él.

Estaba en completo silencio, solo miraba fijamente las rosas que perdían poco a poco sus pétalos con la brisa de esa tarde. No había ido a comer nada, no quería tener otro mal rato con Zeon, y después de aquél accidente hasta el hambre se le fue.

Pasaron los minutos y nada, no había señas de Zeon cerca. Suspiró algo decaída, abrazó sus rodillas y miraba una rosa blanca que tanto le llamó la atención: todas las demás estaban secándose por el cambio de estación, pero esa, por su lado, recién estaba floreciendo…

Pasó una hora y el viento sopló más fuerte, el cielo se oscureció y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con fuerza. Kurumi estaba siendo empapada, pero no tenía ganas de irse a refugiar a un lado, solo quería estar ahí sola, pensando en el peligris que no volvió a dirigirle la palabra…

-¿Qué le había molestado a Zeon? - Se preguntaba constantemente. - ¿Fue por el golpe que le di? ¿O de verdad él…? – Tocó sus labios recordando aquél momento…Zeon la había sujetado y estuvo a punto de besarla, antes de eso le dijo que la amaba… ¿Realmente todo había sido una broma pesada del Príncipe? – Yo… -

-¡KURUMI! – La voz de Zeon la hizo voltear hacia él, estaba empapado por completo y corría hacia ella. Se veía agotado y preocupado. - ¡Kurumi! –

-¿Zeon? – Se sorprendió de verlo ahí, en ese estado… - ¿Por qué…? –

-¡Kurumi! – Zeon no respondió, solamente se dejó caer en el suelo y la abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Al fin…al fin te encontré! ¡Eres una completa idiota…! ¡Me tenías preocupado, maldita mocosa! –

-Creí que estabas enojado… - Murmuró confundida.

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó abrazándola con más fuerza. - ¡Te dije que tenías que quedarte a mi lado, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué complicas tanto las cosas?! –

-¡¿Me estás culpando?! – Exclamó irritada. - ¡¿Quién hizo la broma en primer lugar?! –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró sin soltarla, Kurumi lo miró confundida pero no dijo nada. – Eres una completa idiota… -

-Zeon… - Sonrió con algo de nostalgia y correspondió su abrazo. – Lo siento, Zeon… -

La semana se había ido volando y el día de visita de Kurumi llegó, Zeon había estado en cama enfermo por culpa de la lluvia y la fuerte fiebre que le pegó después de eso. La pelinegra llegó en la tarde, comieron junto a los padres del peligris y ahora estaban jugando carreras en el jardín.

-Me alegro de que tu fiebre bajara. – Dijo Kurumi sentándose sobre la fuente que estaba en medio del jardín. – Eres débil ante la temperatura. -

-Cállate. – Bufó Zeon sentándose a su lado. – No lo digas como si fuera un debilucho. –

-Pero lo eres si hablamos de fiebre. – Se burló Kurumi.

-Te dije que te callarás. – Dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Mo~ Qué enojón. – Dijo rodando los ojos y desviando la mirada. - ¡Ah! ¡Qué flor más bonita! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie y viendo la flor en manos de Zeon: era roja y tenía el centro amarillo. - ¿Qué clase de flor es? –

-Es una Camelia, no es muy común en el mundo. – Dijo Zeon mirando la flor. – Oye, Kurumi. –

-¿Hm? – Kurumi lo miró fijamente. - ¿Sucede algo? –

-¿Sabes? Yo vivía en un mundo cruel todo el tiempo…no había nadie a mi lado y mi vida se iba en entrenamientos y prácticas. – Dijo sin mirarla. – Pero todo eso cambió cuando llegaste, es agradable estar a tu lado. –

-Zeon… - Lo miró con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. – Tú siempre has cuidado de mí desde la muerte de mi padre…me diste un cálido hogar y me permitiste estar a tu lado, gracias a ti soy la persona más feliz del mundo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-He cambiado un poco gracias a ti… - Murmuró mirando la Camelia roja en sus manos. – No pude ofrecerte algo mejor que esas cosas tan simples, así que quiero hacerte una promesa. –

-¿Una promesa? – Lo miró confundida.

Zeon asintió y se puso de pie mientras la miraba fijamente. – Cuando crezca y participe en la Batalla de los 100 Mamodos me convertiré en Rey. – Dijo con decisión. – Me convertiré en rey y, cuando eso suceda, te convertiré en la Princesa que mereces ser. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. - ¿Enserio? –

Zeon asintió. – De verdad. – El peligris extendió la Camelia hacia ella. – Toma esta Camelia como prueba de mis palabras. –

Kurumi tomó la flor y la vio fijamente, después sonrió y lo abrazó. – Gracias Zeon, te quiero… -

-Kurumi… - Zeon tragó saliva y después la separó de él. – Cierra los ojos, te daré un regalo. –

-¿Eh? S-Sí… - Murmuró confundida, pero obedeció y cerró los ojos.

Zeon inhaló hondo y después soltó un suspiro. Abrazó a Kurumi un poco de la cintura y la vio fijamente: su cabello era más corto que la última vez, tenía pequeños moretones marcados en el cuello aunque los intentaba cubrir con su vestido. Soltó un segundo suspiro y después cerró sus ojos mientras besaba con torpeza los labios de Kurumi.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos inmediatamente, encontrándose con Zeon y notando que efectivamente era él quien estaba rozando sus labios con los de ella. Se sonrojó instantáneamente, pero solamente puso sus manos sobre el pecho del peligris y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

 ** _"Dicen que si le regalas una Camelia a la persona que amas y haces una promesa, tu amor será correspondido y lo prometido se volverá realidad."_**

-Zeon… - Kurumi puso sus dedos encima de sus labios y desvió la mirada mientras apretaba la Camelia con fuerza. - ¿Ya habías besado antes…a alguien…? – Murmuró sonrojada y nerviosa.

Zeon la miró fijamente y después respondió. – Me han besado otras chicas antes. – Dijo, notó que la expresión de Kurumi cambió a una deprimida. – Pero eres la primera chica a la que beso por mi propia voluntad. – Terminó.

-¿Eh? – Sus ojos se iluminaron y lo miró fijamente. - ¿E-Eso que significa…? –

-¿No lo entiendes, tonta? – Dijo fastidiado. – Significa que lo que ellas hicieron para mí no tiene importancia, porque la única que me importa eres tú. –

-Zeon… - Desvió la mirada y tragó saliva algo nerviosa. - ¿Sabes? Ya tomé una decisión, Zeon. –

-¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó confundido.

-Sobre la propuesta de tu madre… - Murmuró, después levantó la vista con una sonrisa y lo miró fijamente. – Yo…quiero ser la prometida de Zeon. –

-Kurumi… - Zeon desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar. - ¿Y quién dijo que te daba permiso de serlo? –

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Acabas de decir que te importo! – Exclamó mirándolo.

-Cambié de opinión, sirvienta. – Dijo sin detenerse.

-¡Eso no es justo! – Gritó corriendo detrás de él. - ¡Vuelve aquí, Zeon! –

 **[…]**

-De-Deténganse… Por favor… - Murmuró Gash, de 6 años, con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Gash sigue siendo tan inútil como siempre! –

-Es un Mamodo muy inútil… Sus padres deben estar decepcionados de él. –

-Deberías desaparecer mejor, no eres más que un inútil Gash. -

-¡Oígan ustedes, dejen en paz a Gash-kun! –

-¿Y tú quién eres? –

-Mira Gash, tu noviecita vino a salvarte. –

-Qué vergüenza… Mira que tu novia venga a defenderte. –

-No permitiré… ¡Qué se burlen de Gash-kun! – La Kurumi de 6 años apuntó con su mano hacia los 5 mamodos frente a ella. - ¡Tráguense esto! _–_ Una bola de fuego mediana golpeó el lugar donde estaban los chicos.

-U-U-Un he-he-hechizo…de-de-de fu-fuego… -

-¿Q-Q-Quién e-eres…? –

-Aléjense de Gash-kun y nunca vuelvan a molestarlo, de lo contrario yo misma acabaré con ustedes. –

-Maldita… ¡Nos lo pagarás! –

Los cinco mamodos se fueron a toda prisa del lugar, la chica pelinegra suspiró y se acercó al pequeño rubio que estaba llorando mientras abrazaba un árbol del lugar, la niña se agachó hacia él y sonrió.

-Todo está bien, se han ido Gash-kun. –

-¿Q-Quién eres? ¿Por qué me conoces? ¿Por qué me salvaste? – El pequeño no dejaba de llorar.

-Mi nombre es Kurumi Allen, te he observado por mucho tiempo y yo no creo que seas un chico débil. – La joven limpió las lágrimas del rubio. – Yo realmente te admiro y quiero ser tu amiga, Gash-kun.

-¿Mi…amiga…? –

-Sí. – La pelinegra de ojos dorados volvió a sonreír, esta vez se puso de pie y le extendió su mano al chico rubio de ojos naranja. – Vamos Gash-kun, no dejes que sus palabras y estupideces te lastimen. –

-¡Unu! Gracias Kurumi-chan. – Gash tomó la mano de la pequeña y se puso de pie, le miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa dulce. – Seamos amigos de ahora en adelante. –

-¡Sí! Gracias, Gash-kun. – La pelinegra le sonrió y tomó ambas manos del chico. – A partir de ahora seremos los mejores amigos. –

-¡Unu! – Gash asintió y sonrió también.

 _Pero esos días no serían los mismos después del anuncio de la batalla de los 100 Mamodos…_

-¡Has sido elegido también, Gash-kun! – Kurumi miró el libro rojo en manos de Gash.

-¡Unu! ¡Ah! ¿Tú también fuiste elegida, Kurumi-chan? – Gash miraba el libro guindo en manos de la pelinegra.

-Así es, también fui elegida. – Kurumi sonrió. – Oye Gash-kun ¿qué tipo de Rey quieres ser? –

-¿Yo? Ummm… ¡Ya sé! Seré un rey bueno que protegerá a todo el mundo. –

-Ya veo, es un buen sueño Gash-kun. –

-¿Y qué tipo de Rey quieres ser, Kurumi-chan? –

-¿Yo? – Kurumi sonrió. – No me interesa ser rey o reina. –

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué lucharás? –

-¿Qué no es obvio? – Kurumi tomó las manos de Gash. – Yo lucharé para protegerte, Gash-kun. –

-¿Protegerme…? –

-¡Sí! No dejaré que nadie te lastime, Gash-kun. –

-¡Unu! ¡Gracias Kurumi-chan! ¡Yo también te protegeré! –

 **[…]**

 ** _"Dicen que si pides algo a una estrella fugaz antes de que desaparezca en el basto cielo, tu deseo se volverá realidad…"_**

-¿Unu? – Gash, de 6 años de edad, miró fijamente a la pelinegra frente a ella. – Kurumi, ¿volviste a cortar tu cabello? –

-¿Eh? S-Sí. – Murmuró algo nerviosa. – Lo siento, ¿me veo rara? –

-Unu, estás bien. – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa inocente. - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? –

-Sí, me gustaría. – Respondió mientras le regresaba la sonrisa.

-¡Unu! ¡Vayamos entonces al parque! – Exclamó contento mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba corriendo hacia el parque de juegos.

Habían estado juntos desde hace algunos meses, asistían a la misma escuela y solían jugar juntos hasta tarde. Solamente los viernes Kurumi no venía a verlo, se ausentaba después de clases y Gash no sabía a dónde iba o qué hacía, ella tampoco se lo contaba, así que decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar.

Últimamente Kurumi se cortaba seguido el cabello y en ocasiones llegaba con moretones en el cuerpo, _"Fue una pelea"_ era su respuesta típica, pero pasaba tiempo con ella y sabía que la pelinegra no era del tipo de niñas que peleaban con las demás, así que comenzó a preocuparse y a tratar de investigar por su cuenta qué le sucedía.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y, antes de darse cuenta, había oscurecido y las estrellas brillaban radiantes en el cielo junto a la Luna.

-Unu…Yuno me regañará otra vez. – Murmuró Gash acostado en el césped mientras miraba las estrellas.

-Otoha también me va a castigar… - Dijo Kurumi acostada al lado de Gash.

-Unu, Kurumi… - Agregó el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con dulzura.

-¿Por qué siempre cortas tu cabello…? – Preguntó algo confundido.

-¿Eh? – Kurumi lo volteó a ver algo sorprendida por la pregunta. - ¿A qué viene eso, Gash? –

-Unu…simplemente me da curiosidad. – Respondió el rubio. - ¿Te gusta el cabello corto? –

-Algo así, supongo… - Dijo nerviosa. – No es tanto mi decisión, pero es inevitable. –

-Unu, ya veo… - Murmuró Gash.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato...nadie pronunció palabra alguna, de pronto una estrella fugaz apareció en el cielo y ellos la notaron.

-¡Una estrella fugaz! – Apuntó Kurumi a la estrella, la cual desapareció en ese momento. – Dicen que si pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz antes de que desaparezca se volverá realidad. –

-¿Unu? ¿Enserio? – Preguntó entusiasmado.

Kurumi asintió. - ¿Lo intentamos? –

-¡Unu! – Afirmó Gash con una sonrisa.

Ambos miraron al cielo fijamente, una estrella fugaz apareció en el cielo y ambos pidieron rápidamente su deseo mientras cerraban los ojos y apretaban sus manos. La estrella desapareció y ambos abrieron nuevamente sus ojos.

-¿Qué pediste, Gash? – Preguntó Kurumi mirándolo.

-Encontrarme con mi familia otra vez. – Respondió con una sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ella. - ¿Y tú? –

-¿Yo? – Kurumi sonrió levemente sonrojada. – Qué siempre estemos juntos… - Murmuró.

-¿Unu? Pero no necesitas pedirle eso a una estrella. – Dijo mientras se sentaba y le tomaba la mano. – Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, porque somos amigos ¿verdad? –

-Gash… - Se sentó junto a él y le devolvió el apretón de manos a Gash mientras sonreía. – Sí, es cierto, pero me refería a todos juntos… - Murmuró desviando la mirada mientras la imagen de un chico idéntico a Gash de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas aparecía en su mente. – Todos… -

-¿Unu? ¿Todos? – Preguntó curioso.

-Es un secreto. – Dijo mirándolo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Unu, entiendo. – Murmuró mientras volvía a mirar el cielo sin soltarle la mano. – Kurumi. –

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó mirándolo.

-No vuelvas a cortar tu cabello. – Respondió sin mirarla.

-¿Eh? – Se confundió ante aquella petición. - ¿Po-Por qué? –

-Te ves mucho más linda con el cabello largo. – Respondió regalándole una sonrisa. – Por favor, no permitas que te lo corten otra vez. –

-Gash… - Murmuró sonrojada y después le sonrió. – Gracias, te prometo que dejaré crecer a mi cabello a partir de ahora. –

-¡Unu! – Afirmó el rubio dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente al cielo. – Kurumi, a partir de hoy, estemos juntos para hacer realidad nuestros deseos. –

-Sí…algún día vamos a realizarlos. - Respondió dirigiendo su mirada al cielo también. – Juntos… -

Kurumi y Gash se quedaron otro rato más contemplando ese hermoso cielo nocturno…sabían que, una vez regresaran a casa, serían regañados y castigados por sus tutoras, pero ahora simplemente no les importaba…si estaban juntos, todo estaría bien. No importaba que tan duro y doloroso fuera vivir en sus hogares, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro era más que suficiente para que ambos pudieran ser muy felices…

* * *

 ** _Mi vida siempre ha sido solitaria y triste, pero de alguna manera tuve a alguien especial a mi lado…les debo de agradecer por tantas cosas que incluso los 1000 años de vida no me serán suficiente…así que debo seguir sonriendo por ellos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberlos tenido siempre a mi lado._**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Técnicamente esto es una recopilación de diversos one-shots y fragmentos que escribí antes, haré una segunda versión con las memorias faltantes. Bueno...esto es para que conozcan más a Kurumi, su pasado y un poco la línea cronológica de los sucesos narrados en el fic original y en los one-shots. Espero que les haya gustado c:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
